


Alignment

by J-Bfan (Mysterie), JackfrostTruefrost300



Series: Mortal Guardians [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Dark Past, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male/Male sex, Multiple Personalities, Older Jamie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spirit Jamie, cursing, dark personalities, futuristic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack must deal with the newest part of himself, a part he had neglected to accept before; Mysterie must find closure for a part of her past in order to heal from the ordeal with the Puppet Master while Jamie comes to terms with the inevitable change between him and Jack, their relationship will never be the same again...</p><p>[5th installment] Sequel to Shrouded Wishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Has to Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read the previous installments or you will be lost on character relationships and plot.

"When I was a teenager... I went through the worst times of my life... At one point... I almost killed myself because I couldn't stand living... I couldn't stand dealing with family who said they cared but though I was crazy because I was "different" ... I had no friends... No one to talk to... and then there were those... **THINGS** ... who kidnapped me in that dream..." She wasn't looking at Jack as she spoke, rather, she was looking out upon the grassy scenery that was familiar to her. This place was near where she had once called home when she had been alive... She turns back to him after a moment, there was misery in her eyes.

"I was alone Jack... Just like you were... people saw me... but I might as well have been invisible. No one wanted to be my friend because I was different... they were cruel to me Jack... right up to the final year of school... I am who I am now... because of all that... but I almost didn't make it." The air froze, like time itself froze as Jack stood there, his hair shadowing his face now as he listens to her.

"Your life isn't nearly as bad now, so why have a relapse? Why call me? Why?" He looks up, anger in his eyes and tears falling because he could control his mind, he seems more human than spirit even as ice tears trek down his face. Mysterie sighs.

"No... it's not now. It's not like that, but my relapse was because of Jamie." She bows her head slightly in shame, hair draping over her face.

"I've not been as accepting of that time anymore than you were of Jackson... I created Shadow because of the injustice that was done to me... I wanted to make them suffer so much... but I couldn't... You were ignored for 300 years... but for as long as I could remember during my childhood.. I was made to think I was less than worthless... That I couldn't do anything right... and how could I think I was worth anything when no one wanted to be my friend? When no one wanted to play with me when I was a child?" A single tear fell down her cheek.

"No one seemed to care that I was alone... My father worked too hard to be there for me... and even when he was... it wasn't the same as having friends to talk to... someone to just share the stupid things with... All the adults said I was so "mature" for my age... and I was, but only because I was forced to be... It was either that or go insane... I was so alone... so very lonely... I... It's not something you can just shake off... but then again... with how little you trust the Guardians I think you can understand that much..." The familiar whispers of death reached Jack's ears even in this place that Jamie had created. 

"Jaaack." Jack shudders and gulps, trying to push him back again, not embracing him as both Jamie and Mysterie want.

"Get out of my head." Jack's voice is even, clam, but dangerous at the same time. Jack stares at the two of them, one his friend and the other his love.

"Get out." His words became a slow growl as his eyes flash, the meaning was clear... get the fuck out. Jamie winces and everything flashed white. Mysterie just stares, dazed, while Jamie collapses where he stands, panting... his power had been broken. Jack's body is still, deathly still; no movement or even a rise and fall of his chest. Jackson chuckles.

"Thought you could go Jack, huh? Come on, if you accept me things won't be so bad." 

 

 

Jack shakes his head, his body shook with fear as the whispers of death slowly broke him down. Mysterie, recovering, scrambles towards Jack; now free from the sand bonds that had held her away earlier.

"NO!" Jamie tackles her, keeping her from Jack.

"Jack!" She reaches for him, struggling against Jamie's grip to get close to him.

"Don't!" Jack could hear Mysterie's voice, but ever so slowly it is being blocked out by Jackson's.

"I-I can't accept you... not yet... not now..." Jackson didn't quite like that answer and Jack cries out in his mind as his body feels like flames are burning him.

"Jack!" Mystrie cries out, with the bond back in place she can feel his pain; even if it was only in his mind. She struggles harder against Jamie, but soon all she knew was pain and darkness; Jamie grimaces, pulling her back as much as he was able to after having smacked her over the head with an ice lamp that had shattered upon impact. He leaves the pieces behind.

"I made a promise... I will keep it... Good luck... Jack..." Jamie murmurs, picking her up and slipping from the room... He would keep her safe, whatever the cost. He sets her in the other bedroom, knowing that she'd come to soon he seals the room to keep her from escaping for the moment before painfully making his way back to the room. He wasn't going to give up... if this kill him... well... so be it then... Jackson tsked at Jack who was barely standing, one of his arms was broken... or at least he thought it was, but physically it wasn't, only mentally. Jack coughs up blood, glaring at the black eyed doppleganger of his human self.

"Why won't you just go away?" Jackson looks at Jack with slight sympathy.

" 'Cause I can't, you created me basically; it's your mind and body, you decide where I'm going and how to use me." 

"But I don't want you here!" Jack growled and Jackson sighed.

"Just give in Jack, let me be a part of you again, come on."

"Jack..." Jamie stumbles over to where Jack was, sinking into the bed and touching his hand so that Jack knows he is there... even if he didn't enter Jack's mind again. At least Jack could hear him, he spoke quietly so not to give away just how much he's been drained.

"You can do this... we believe in you..." Jack mentally shakes his head even as his body, physically throbs, letting out a groan.

"I-i can't... I-i don't want to... I-i'm not ready!"

"Yes you are Jack... because he's always been with you." Jamie murmurs quietly.

"Just like Jakul has always been with you... Have faith in yourself... You can do this, it's who you are... it's just another part of you that we love." Jack shakes as he walks closer to Jackson, nodding. Jackson smiles.

"Finally." There was a flash of light that blinds Jack as Jackson becomes a part of him once more. Waking up, he gags a little, gasping for air with the feeling that he's been drowning evident. No one had said the process of rejoining was pleasant. Jamie gives him a weak smile as Jack came to the waking world, he doesn't move... feeling like he might pass out at any moment. Jack looks around, still slightly confused and in pain, but otherwise fine. He reaches out to catch Jamie as he collapses. Jamie gives him a faint smile as his amber flecked gaze met Jack's icy blue.

"I can't take it back... but you know the saying... Sometimes to do the right thing... you have to be the bad guy... You've succeeded... but that means... my time is up... Don't stop having faith in yourself, we'll always be there for you..." A soft glow seems to surround him, one that wasn't of his power, but that of what was and what had been... he was slowly becoming transparent because the time line he had come from was being rewritten...

 

 

Jack couldn't take it, he gives Jamie a hug.

"I won't forget this." He says with tears in his eyes. Jamie smiles.

"Good... maybe then you can deal with the other me then... Perhaps the future will be so much brighter now... I look forward to it..." Jack shakes his head as he met his friend's eyes, smiling.

"You got it." He fades completely and with the Puppet Master being no more, his influence vanishes as if it had never been. In the other room Mysterie groans a little... her head was throbbing from the blow while in the living room, Jamie yawns and sits up; blinking and wondering what the hell had happened and where he was... He slowly stands up, looking around. He doesn't remember a place like this... it was beautiful beyond words... made of ice and he realized that perhaps Jack had something to do with that... He climbs over the couch, stretching sore muscles. Tears stream down Jack's eyes at the loss of an actual friend.

"I won't forget you." Jack whispers, he could feel Jackson inside him but the other said nothing; Jack knew then that he actually did love Jamie and he stands up, staggering into the next room as the mental wounds caught up to his physical body.

"Ow ow ow..." He says, his leg throbbed with pain, almost like physical pain that should have been there but really wasn't; a phantom pain. Jamie wanders about the place and hearing something he went to investigate only to find Jack.

"Jack? What the?" Jack collapses into him as the mental pain turns into physical pain.

"H-hey J-jamie." Jamie caught Jack, worry flaring in his eyes followed by anger as his gaze swept the place.

"Where is that two-bit doppleganger?!" He growls out, wondering where he'd been taken to and if he was responsible for Jack's condition. Aside from the headache, Mysterie feels fine, but remembering Jack she forgot the ache and staggers, a bit dizzily, out of the room and finds the two of them in the living room.

"Jamie?" Jamie glances at her in confusion as if to say "you too?" Jack looks at Jamie with a smile.

"He only did what he had to do Jamie, he was from the future to stop one of my problems to accept something that could have destroyed us all." Jack hugs Jamie close.

"... and, he showed me how I feel about you." He looks at both Jamie and Mysterie with amusement and sadness. Jamie's eyes widen a little.

"I-i'm s-sorry." He says before everything went black for him as he faints, all his energy was gone. Jamie was about to ask where he was and what Jack meant, but when Jack passes out on him he holds Jack closer and looks over at Mysterie.

"Problem? Okay... what the hell... what did he mean and where am I?" She gives him a rueful smile.

"Welcome to our home... Follow me to his bedroom, I promise I'll explain everything." Mysterie replies and Jamie nods, following her with Jack in his arms now, holding the winter spirit bridal style; he lays him on the bed before following her back to the living room where they sit down on the couch and she begins to explain everything that she knows.


	2. Crumbling

Jack hugs the closest thing next to him in his sleep, which just happens to be Percy. The white otter snuggles against Jack, settling down with a satisfied sigh even though he didn't sleep himself; watching Jack with his intelligent eyes instead. Jack turns over a bit in his sleep as Mysterie and Jamie talk in the living room. Jamie glances around the place in amazement after Mysterie had finished giving him a short tour of the place. 

"This really is something... but I wouldn't expect any less of him." 

"Me either really." She says and would have smiled but Jamie sighs.

"Something wrong?" 

"No... just... I can't imagine why all this would happen... I mean, I know the Puppet Master meant well, but... did he  **really** have to go to such lengths? Kidnapping you? Forcing you to relive your worst memories in life just to prevent your death.... ? I mean, wouldn't warning you have been enough? And then... h-he..." Shame and anger war in Jamie's eyes as he meets hers and Mysterie knew what he was speaking of without having to say it... She could almost sense the anger radiating from the other light spirit and knew that Jamie was angry that she hadn't done anything to prevent it...

"He shouldn't have done that! He had no right!" Jamie shoots up from his spot on the ice couch and paces a moment before his anger fades and he turns to her, his eyes sad.

"How am I supposed to face him now? I meant to tell him... someday... but not.... Damn that Jackson and Jakul! If it hadn't been for them..." He hung his head, closing his eyes and the only thing Mysterie could do was to hold him close in an attempt to comfort him, knowing that there was little that she could truly do. It was something that he would have to work out with Jack, who is currently turning a little in his sleep as he begins to wake. Jamie made no sound, but tears fall through his fingers as he holds his head in hands and weeps. Things for him have seem to have gone down hill since Jakul had made his reappearance... At least, from what Mysterie had told him... things had gotten better for Jack.

"Have you really thought this through?" Mysterie murmurs quietly to Jamie.

"I know that you are aware of what he feels for me, but... would you be willing to share his heart with me?" Jamie looks up at her, blinking away tears, first in confusion but then it fades and he smiles a little despite the tears that continue to flow.

"Haven't I already been doing that? I've loved him since I was sixteen..." He trails off.

"Then why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because... I... I knew he loved you. I guess I thought he would have been... appalled I guess... I was scared of messing up the friendship we've always had... You know what I mean... don't you?" She nods, sad sympathy in her eyes.

"Yes, I lost a good friend when our relationship changed... and then when it didn't work out... we couldn't continue being friends. I regret the decision then to follow my heart because of that."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

 

 

She shrugs.

"My life was far from perfect Jamie, something that future version knew. I don't know how he knew of my past; of how I nearly took my life a few times before I had graduated... I barely even told the handful of those I was ever myself with. In truth... out of all the people who knew me... only three people ever knew. Well, okay, only three humans know... as far as immortals go, only you and Jack know." Jamie stares at her for a long while.

"What would make you want to do that?" Even as he asks, he wonders if perhaps she would have a better reason for wishing for her death than he did; he had because he couldn't take the teasing from still believing in the Guardians and then of course pining after Jack... As he listens to what Mysterie tells him, the same thing she and told Jack before she and the Puppet Master had been forced from Jack's mind; he doesn't ask what she meant by "things" because he isn't sure he wants to know what could possibly be in the realm of dreams that could be worse than Nightmares themselves. Jack sighs as he played with Percy, he couldn't help over hearing the conversation in the other room and his heart clenches as Jamie's crying is evident in the young light spirit's voice even if he hadn't cried out. Jack felt his heart clench with the need to comfort Jamie just as he knew Mysterie was trying to do.

"I donno that I can ever really face him after... after all that..." Jamie murmurs quietly after a moment.

"Well... I can't decide for you what you should do... but I think you should at least hear what he has to say. Considering he passed out before he said exactly what it was he'd learned from the Puppet Master. I mean, it was too vague to be certain." Mysterie sends curiosity through the bond that seemed laced with some determination to speak with Jack at some point; she was aware that Jack is awake and that he had been for a while as she had been talking with Jamie who hasn't seemed to have noticed, but then again the bond that she shares with Jack isn't shared between Jack and Jamie... and the strange bond that she'd shared temporarily with the Puppet Master had not been forged from love or even by choice; the futuristic Jamie had forced the bond on her and it had been that which had been able to allow him to control her sand... How he had done that she didn't understand, was it some other aspect of Jamie's power that the young light spirit doesn't know about? Well, that remained to be seen... assuming the young spirit didn't just disappear off the face of the world in shame for what his future self had done. Jack has been standing in the doorway when Mysterie had spoken to Jamie in response to the light spirit not ever being able to face Jack. Jack sighs, knowing from the bond that she has sensed him; he went back to the room, ignoring the both of them for now; sure that they would ask questions later. Mysterie looks at Jamie, torn between wanting to comfort the light spirit and her desire to talk to Jack until Jamie stands up.

"What do you plan to do?" 

"I just... need to clear my head I think." He heads for the door and Mysterie sighs a little, hoping that it will help him; knowing that she can't and she waits until he is gone before she decides that she should talk with Jack. She at least knew that Jamie isn't likely to do something rash. At least she hopes as she headed over to the room Jack had returned to. There was the question Jack had asked her and she knew that it needed an answer. She was at least set on answering it before Jack decides to do anything. Jack sighs before she walks into the room.

"You know, I didn't get a chance to answer your question."

"Yeah." It was all he says.

 

 

"You should know that you do. I have long admired your strength. You're a lot stronger than I am... or have ever been. All this time you have held on to your pure heart in spite of everything... That's something I couldn't do. Maybe you don't see it because you don't leave much room for yourself to make mistakes." She hesitates, trying to gather her thoughts. This was difficult for her to admit, but it was the truth really and she needed to face it... 

"That was why I was drawn to you...." She begins to choke a little on the words, her hair shadows her face now as she continues on.

"I was... am ... always afraid that something in me will spoil it... will change you because I am not that strong or pure... It's why I don't deserve you... You deserve better Jack..." A sad smile touches her lips as her mind filled in what she wasn't saying.  _You deserve someone like Jamie... someone who can preserve that part of you I love so much..._

"It's why I don't hold anything against Jamie's love for you... Because I know he's a better person than I could ever hope to be... I just... wanted you to know." She was unsure of herself then or what she should do now. She wanted to run, to break down and cry... maybe even to go over to Jack and kiss him until he came to his senses... Until he saw that it didn't matter that Jackson and Jakul were parts of him, that she loves him just the same. She leaves him to his thoughts, whatever those might be, and simply took to wandering the house slowly. Losing herself in the beauty that Jack had created years before for her when it had just been the two of them... when things hadn't been so complicated... She isn't sure what she should do and while she wants to cry she found she hurt too much for even that. The pain was keeping her from crying as she might have; she loved Jack more than she had ever loved anyone... but she also knew too well what she had told him when they had first faced dealing with Jakul... She wasn't the best person to help him with anything, her heart is so heavy that she feels that she should just lay down and die, but of course she can't do that even as sand swirls around one hand and her heart only sinks more with each wish she grants or has to crush as two wishes clash so heavily in her own heart... a wish for happiness and a wish for death. On one hand, she wants just to be able to be happy for once in her entire existence, even if she hadn't lived as long as Jack has... on the other hand she just wants to die. If only to be able to escape the suffering that she knew she now would face for eternity. Mysterie feels the war between the two grow with every passing moment... a "war" that she had put to sleep so many years ago and now it has resurfaced once more thanks to the Puppet Master. Her body feels as heavy as her heart and she heads to the bedroom with the intent to lay down only to sink to her knees; leaning heavily against the bed, eyes close before she passes out as her body can no longer support her internal war. She lay half on and half off the bed. The past refused to simply stay in the past where she had shoved it years before when she had been alive, she had been forced to face it again and in reliving the torture that had been her reality for so many years of her life... her will had crumbled and now there was so little left of the strength she had seemed to have so much of when she had first met Jack...  


	3. Rough 'n Tumble

Jack's mind is a whirl of emotions; anger, sadness, regret and self hate.

"This is my fault...." Mysterie wasn't going to wake any time soon, but Jack isn't going to be alone as Jamie returns to the ice cavern.  _What am I doing back here again?_ Hadn't he swore to himself not long ago that he couldn't face Jack? and yet... He sighs as he enters the ice home. Struck again by the beauty of the place; Mysterie was right, he at least needed to know what Jack meant before he decides what he should do.

"Jack?" He calls out uncertainly. Jack's head snaps up from his hands, he shudders; not sure what to say or do as he just sits on the bed of his room for what seems like years to him. Jamie walks through the house in search of Jack, calling out quietly. Unaware of what had transpired since he'd left. He pauses a moment, almost certain he could feel... something.... As if he knows where Jack is, he steps into the room.

"Jack?" Jack doesn't move from where he'd moved to as he tries to hide from Jamie; he doesn't want to be seen for the moment. Jamie sighs a little, glancing around the room but he doesn't see Jack anywhere.

"I... I don't know how... but I feel... That you're in here... somewhere... I just wanted to know one thing." He takes a shaky breath.

"I just... want to know what you meant... when you said he had taught you how you felt about me." Jack winces, he then takes a shaky breath himself; he was balancing on top of the book self of ice that was against the wall just behind Jamie.

"H-he showed me how I felt... how I l-loved you." Jack replies, tears falling as he was afraid; afraid that Jamie would reject him. Jamie turns at the sound of Jack's voice and looks up to meet his gaze.

"Jack... please come down..." He says softly. Jack shudders as he comes down from the book case; it was obvious that he was crying, his hair was more of a mess than normal; he just looks a mess all together and less than the frost spirit he'd been the year before. Jamie moves over to him and pulls him close, holding him gently.

"I wish I could just make things alright for you... no matter what. I'll always be here for you. I believe in you. I always have." Jack hugs Jamie, clutching at his hoodie as he breaks down and begins to cry.

"I-i d-don't understand w-why does she s-still insist she's not good enough for me?!" Jack cries harder, needing the comfort.

"Because she believes it Jack..." He murmurs quietly, lightly rubbing his back in a gesture of comfort.

"I don't know her past fully... She didn't tell me about what those things were that she mentioned... but I know what it means to be tortured... but even those who teased me... They weren't as bad as what she went through. Jack... her heart bears a lot of scars... something even I don't fully understand, but I know it can only take time. I was able to fight back against my tormentors but she... she didn't have that luxury. Healing her heart can only take time Jack... time and patience. I can't claim to know how much this hurts... but I will stand by you." Jack sighs and lets go, looking at Jamie; his face heats up suddenly, flushing a slight blue at the new attraction towards Jamie. He ducks his head a little, trying to hide his face.

 

 

Seeing the blush, Jamie smiles a little; his own cheeks heating a little as he gently brushes away the last traces of Jack's tears. Jack looks towards Jamie.

"J-Jamie?" He shudders, afraid to even dare to ask the question that is on his mind.

"Hmmm?" He looks at Jack curiously, waiting to see what it is he wants. Jack isn't sure how to do this; he slowly walks over to Jamie and, standing on his tip toes, he kisses him quickly and chastely. Jamie returns the kiss gently, slowly Jack intensifies the kiss slightly as he hugs Jamie close to him. Jamie feels his cheeks flush more, wrapping his arms around Jack gently as he returns the kiss; following Jack's lead. Slowly Jack's tongue slides into Jamie's mouth, exploring the warmth. A shudder goes through Jamie and he barely notices the flush on his cheeks heating as the various thoughts that seem to begin to push at his mind now as he holds Jack close. He slides his tongue along Jack's, quivering at his own boldness and the coolness of it.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He whispers in Jamie's ear a moment, chuckling as he flicks his ear with his tongue. Jamie flushes at the next thought, then the words are out of his mouth before his brain could catch up.

"Well... you know I might... just not hard..." Jamie nearly slaps a hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide as he realizes what he's just said a few seconds later. Jack smiles mischievously, pulling him onto the bed; he flips Jamie on his back and begins kissing him bruisingly hard. Jamie doesn't have time to recover, all thoughts fleeing from his mind as he can only react now to the pleasure of Jack's kiss. After a moment he gives up worrying about anything, pulling Jack closer as his body flushes with sudden desire. Jack groans into the kiss, a sound that slowly turns into a mewl of need. Jamie shudders, his hands slipping beneath Jack's hoodie and skimming along his skin; he quivers as he returns the kiss... not sure he really knew how to do this, but not really thinking much about it. A shudder goes through Jack and he shifts to whisper into Jamie's ear as he begins to nibble on it.

"Aww... come on Jamie... I know you can do better than that... Go wild, let your desires take over." Jack's fingers slowly dips beneath Jamie's waist to slide along the sides of his hardening member. Jamie whimpers a little, shuddering from the teasing; he met Jack's gaze, his own darkening a little.

"If you insist..." Jamie shifts to bite Jack's neck, one hand sliding down the back of Jack's pants, squeezing his bottom as he pulls Jack against him. Jack gasps, groaning in slight pain from the bite even as he shudders and whines in pleasure; shaking at the rough touch. His hands slowly climbing the sides of Jamie's member, circling before playing with the tip; sending a jolt of pleasure up Jamie's spine even as he bites at Jack's throat a bit more gently, but still hard enough to leave a mark. He shifts, his hard member brushing up against Jack's on one side; growling in pleasured desire in his throat. Jack groans, his eyes bright with lust and his body burning hot with need; hot enough to make him gasp out.

"J-jamie... I-i... need it..." Jamie rolls the two of them over and shovs Jack's pants down, shifting to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. Jamie shudders a little in desire, murmuring around the kiss.

"Mmm... patience... I'm not going to hurt you... not like that." Jamie slowly slides one finger along one butt cheek before sliding it into Jack's anal hole, desiring to prepare Jack first. Jack cries out at the small intrusion, his nails scraped along Jamie's back and tears spring at his eyes from the entirely new feeling that was uncomfortable and he could only think one thing, the memory of what Jakul had done to Jamie briefly flashing through his mind.  _God, is this what Jamie went through?_

 

 

Jamie waits until Jack's muscles adjusted to the intrusion before slowly pressing further; aware that it would hurt at first, but that without prepping it would hurt a hell of a lot worse... He lightly nips at Jack's lips to distract him from it. 

"Jamie... it hurts." Jack groans, tears slightly leaking from his eyes in pain even with the distraction; it still hurt enough to make him want to bite his lip.

"Trust me... it will hurt less this way..." Jamie murmurs quietly. He didn't realize that his power was causing him to glow slightly, the power acting a little like a lubricant as he slowly pushes his finger further, the finger slowly stretching muscles, but at the same time seeking that sensitive spot he remembered from Jakul's "little visit" that he knew was there... Jack gasps as Jamie's finger brushed over the sensitive spot inside him and his muscles start to relax.

"Oh god..." Jack shudders. 

"That's it... just relax..." Jamie purrs in satisfaction when he feels the muscles around his finger begin to relax and the sound of Jack's gasp. He strokes that spot with his finger; wanting Jack to relax more and to give him the pleasure that came with this special spot, desire to see Jack filled with that pleasure flashes in his eyes even as he nips at Jack's throat. Jack's body shakes, trembling as his legs clench tightly and he struggles to breathe as he moans with nearly every breath. He was breathing heavily as his body is relaxing, loosening beneath the pleasure. Jamie slowly shifts to add a second finger, stretching the muscles a bit more.

"Relax..." He murmurs against Jack's skin as he teases that spot inside him. Jack groans as Jamie adds a second finger, his muscles slowly tightening up again for a moment but then loosen as he breathed heavily; the pleasure making his cock throb. Jamie shudders, slipping his fingers out slowly and fumbling with his own pants before shifting to press his tip against the opening; quivering in desire, slowly pushing into Jack. With each push he stops, waiting a beat so that Jack's body could adjust. Jack groans in slight pain but it slowly turns into pleasure and he cries out when Jamie hits that special spot, causing him to dig his nails into Jamie's back hard enough to draw a little blood even through the hoodie as he holds Jamie close. Jamie shudders from the pleasure, barely noticing the pain as he holds himself still in spite of it; giving Jack time to fully adjust before he slowly pulls back, slowly thrusting back in, quivering from the pleasure that shoots through him. Jack let out a gasp that turns into a moan, he lets out a groan before kissing Jamie deeply, groaning into the kiss; holding onto him as if he was falling off a cliff and Jamie was the rope keeping him on. Jamie returns the kiss, his tongue battling against Jack's for dominance this time as he speeds up his thrusts, groaning in his throat. He skims the nails of one hand through Jack's hair and along his scalp, the other clutches Jack's shoulder. Jamie won the battle for dominance and Jack stutters out around the kiss as he was reaching the edge.

"J-jamie... unh... I'm so c-close..." Jack can't help but groan and moan wantonly. A shudder goes through Jamie as his tongue darts into Jack's mouth without hesitation as he angles to slam against that special spot inside Jack. Thrusting a little harder, quivering with the desire to push him over the edge even as he shudders as his own release draws close. All at once Jack digs his hands into the nearest thing, screaming out into Jamie's mouth as he releases his load; it was a hurtful pleasure, that was for sure, as he rode his orgasm. Jamie shudders, groaning into the kiss; thrusting once more before shuddering as his own climax swept over him and he collapses on top of Jack, panting. Jack doesn't say anything for a long moment, only playing with Jamie's hair and managing to braid it into tiny braids, surprisingly. Jamie doesn't notice the braids, but he does smile a little. He nuzzles against Jack's neck gently where one bruise was already forming. He sighs a little then.

"Crap... I didn't mean to be that rough..." He murmurs. Jack just sighs and holds Jamie close, ignoring the fact that Jamie had been. After a moment, Jamie laughs a little.

"Although... you did dare me..." Jack turns to Jamie.

"Yes, I did." He smiles, not realizing that Mysterie might have seen some of what had just happened or could feel it. Jamie kisses Jack gently.

"Mmmm, well maybe next time you can top." He murmurs quietly and Jack chuckles.

"Yeah, maybe." Jamie nuzzles happily against Jack a moment before slowly shifting to pull out before it became uncomfortable but he doesn't move off of him though, he didn't quite have the strength for that yet... or the will. Jack groans a little.

"Jamie, Mysterie might walk in... I also want a shower!" He groans again and Jamie chuckles a little.

"Might not be a bad idea... and I doubt she's going to care if she does walk in Jack. She and I... talked a little while ago." Jack shudders, remembering the last thing that Mysterie had said to him, but he also remembered what Jamie had said about it. Jamie sighs a little, rolling off Jack.

"I know this can't be easy." He murmurs. Jack looks at Jamie with slight pain but quickly covers it up with his usual mask.

"I'm okay Jamie. I'm just gonna take a shower." Jack stands up, his legs wobbly at first.

"I think you kicked the feeling out of my legs." Jack said, laughing slightly as he heads towards the door that led to the shower for that room, locking the door. Once he has he slides to the floor onto his butt, tears hitting the icy tiles.

"I love you Jamie... but I love her too..." Jamie had given him a smile until he left the room, he sighs then; he knew how difficult it was to see someone you loved in pain... After all, hadn't that been what he'd been dealing with since he was sixteen and realized he was in love with Jack? He shifts to clean himself up with a tissue and, making himself decent, decides to speak with Mysterie again while Jack was in the shower. He can faintly sense Jack's distress and knew he had to try and make things right if he could... Mysterie had helped him so... he was going to try and help her.


	4. Amends to be Made

Jamie finds Mysterie sleeping half on and half off the bed, he gently shakes her awake.

"Mysterie?" Waking up, she blinks and looks up at him. 

"Hrm... Jamie? What is it?"

"I think we need to talk."

"What about?" Jamie crosses his arms.

"About you and Jack." Mysterie blinks a little and then she shifts so she can sit on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" 

After finishing the "shower" Jack goes to find something to do. He spots his trouble making pet, Percy, listening in on the conversation between Jamie and Mysterie and he can't help listening in himself. He hides in a book shelf, this time invisible as since he had created the furniture to begin with it was easy to make it camouflage. Jack listens intently while Percy walks about, suddenly disinterested in the conversation and instead goes looking for Jack. He spots him.  _Oh no._ The otter wants to play and he whines at the shelf in way that plainly says 'get down from there.' Fortunately for Jack, neither Mysterie nor Jamie pay any mind to Percy for the moment.

"He told me, more or less, what you said to him." Mysterie pales a little, but sighs. 

"What exactly do you expect me to say? You know about my past."

"Yeah, I do. Why did you say that though?" 

"Because it's tr- Don't look at me like that." Jamie stares her down.

"You know it's not. I know you have more sense than that." Jack still listens to the conversation while the otter growls more for attention.

"Percy! Shh!" Jack whispers as Mysterie glances at her hands, which rest in her lap.

"I guess... but it's not something I can just get over... It took me  **years** to just put it in the back of my mind, to find  _some_ form of peace... What do you expect?" 

 

 

 

"Well you did find some way to fix it did you not?"

"Well... yeah... but like I said... it's not something I could just get over in short order..." She sighs.

"It's not like I haven't been trying since Puppet Master made me relive those years... It's just not something you just get over in a hurry... It's a wonder I didn't just try and kill myself again once I was out of those memories." Jack feels like his heart is breaking again just listening to this and the familiar voices of children are calling him; it starts to hurt the more he ignores them. He falls from the bookshelf, Mysterie was too absorbed in her memories and thoughts to notice Jack tumble into the air from the book shelf but Jamie looks at Jack in surprise. Jack didn't know what to say or do so he just leaves the room to take care of the child that is calling him, knowing Jamie would have questions when he returned. Jamie didn't say anything though when he realized Mysterie hadn't noticed that Jack had been eavesdropping though she had sensed that Jack had left to heed the call of a child. Gathering his thoughts again, Jamie turned back to her.

"You spoke of things... What did you mean?" 

"Well... best as I can say they are worse than Nightmares. They're malevolent spirits, some might call them demons."

"I hate to ask but w-what... what did they do to you?" Mysterie shudders a little.

"I don't remember much honestly, my mind mostly blocked out what happened. Jack saw the result of that memory when Shadow had me trapped in what I do remember... Jamie... my first encounter with true darkness... I... I wasn't just beaten or put through pain...." She trails off.

"They raped you didn't they?" He asks quietly. She nods, her eyes a little sad.

"I was stripped of my innocence in every sense of the word while they had me... I... I think I went temporarily insane before I some how escaped... but I don't remember how I did... I... I think maybe Shadow had something to do with it. All I remember is opening my eyes one day, coming back to the waking world... I didn't remember anything that happened until many years later when Shadow was awakened when I ... killed... I.. I didn't do it out of self defense... I did it from revenge... I wasn't protecting anyone like when I rescued Jack from the summer spirits...."

"Do you regret what happened with the summer spirits?" She is silent a moment.

"Yes. It... wasn't necessary... but they gave me no choice.... but with the changelings in the dream... I could have let them live... I... I tortured them for hours Jamie..." Her eyes shone with unbearable regret.

"I could have let them live... or could have killed them quickly... but I didn't... I was so blinded by the anger I felt from what they had done to him..."

"He meant a lot to you didn't he? He wasn't just a friend though was he?" She stares at Jamie in shock.

"Don't be so surprised. Love makes people do crazy things."

"I... I..."

"That's your deepest regret isn't it? You haven't told Jack have you? That it was someone you loved that you were getting revenge for." 

"No.... I haven't... I... At the time I met Jack... the person I was protecting... He and I had been drifting apart from one another when I met Jack... I hadn't actually broken it off though. I was thinking about it. Then I met Jack and..." She flushes.

"I didn't figure on any of that happening...."

 

 

"You didn't think you'd fall in love with someone else, and you've felt a bit of guilt this whole time." 

"I ... well... I don't know..."

"I think you need closure. I think that's what this whole thing is about... you feel you've done Jack wrong by not telling him and wronged this other person because you fell in love with someone else and you didn't break it off before you died. You should visit this person, find your closure."

"When did you get so smart?" Jamie shrugs a little.

"I did a lot of reading when I was alive, I came across a story once that had a similar situation for a woman." 

"Wait... you read romance books?" Jamie flushes slightly.

"Yeah... um... well not like there was much in the way of er... male porn in the written word off the internet... and I didn't want my mother worrying about me until I ... um... officially came out..." 

"Say no more. I understand... and Jamie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks." He smiles and Mysterie hugs him before she leaves to do as he has suggested. Meanwhile Jack found the person who has called him in Colorado, his nerves were on fire and he is terrified of his first time helping again willingly since the 300 years... He isn't expecting what he sees, it is Pippa; the girl that had slowly stopped believing when Jamie had kept believing, she appears to be crying hard.

"P-pippa?" Jack floats over cautiously and she looks up.

"Jack?" He was surprised that she could see him.

"Hey." She looks at him.

"Jack, I know what you must be thinking..." He looks at her still in shock that it was her, that she could see him.

"Pippa, I'm not going to take it. You have so much to live for." She looks at him with tears.

"Please Jack." He shakes his head and starts to fly away, pain hits him as he tries to leave causing him to flinch.

"Please Jack! I don't have anything left..." He can't believe what he is hearing and he turns back to her.

"What would Jamie say to you now Pippa?" He says evenly as calm anger and venom began to seep in.

"HE WOULD BE ASHAMED! I'M ASHAMED OF THIS AS WELL! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! YOU HAVE KIDS! A HUSBAND!" She was shocked that he knew and at the anger he was radiating. She had never seen Jack so angry before in all the time she had believed in him. He knew that look, one that asked how he knew.

"I know because they believe in me and I believe in you. So don't ever call me again for something like this, you know your life isn't horrible." He says, pain shooing through him and Jack leaves in a flash, knowing that he is going to get a painful earful from Jackson.


	5. Closing a Door

Mysterie flies to the town that Jack had found her and the Puppet Master in. She is very nervous but she knows Jamie is right... She has to do this. Jack flies through the air in slight pain as Jackson tries to get him to stop.

"NO JACKSON! NO I WON'T DO THAT!" The other remains silent, knowing how Jack was feeling. Jack flies over the same town Mysterie was currently in, anger in him at the moment though no one was around outside and he let out the loudest scream of anger and anguish along with a small storm that followed, not knowing that Mysterie is close by as he breathes heavily after letting it all out on the area of forest he'd chosen. The forest he is in the trees have bowed down from the force of his power and animals had run scared. Mysterie winces, sensing Jack's distress, but she knows she has to do this before she could face him again... Taking a deep breath she pries open the window of an apartment that she knew was slightly open thanks to a cable cord. A young man sits beneath the window, shivering at the slight breeze; he wears a set of headphones and his brown hair was messy and so long that it drapes past his shoulders. His dark green eyes flicker from the computer screen in front of him to the window.

"One moment Hawk." He tells his friend and pulls off the headphones before shutting the window, he sits down with a huff until he realizes suddenly that the laptop he normally used as a paper weight is now up and running. He frowns, when had he opened it? Mysterie hovers in the air away from him so he won't pass through her but near the computer. She had opened a word document and had written out in large letters:

Hello Alex... It has been a very long time.

 

Alex glances around, skeptical.

"What the..." His eyes widen as the letters seem to form on the laptop on their own before him:

I know you don't believe in ghosts... but I am a spirit... I have been a long time... I know you would remember me if you could see me, but you would have to believe in me for that... It's Kari.

 

The young man stares at the computer as if it were some joke or something, but he seems to blink and rub his eyes yet the words stay and he pinches himself. Definitely not a dream...  In the forest, Jack uses up all his energy until he had nothing left; the town was almost covered in ice and some cars were turned over as well as animals nearby that might have frozen to death. Fortunately for Jack nothing living was harmed.  _Why did I do this here? Why not out in Antarctica or somewhere barren?_ Jackson spoke up to answer his thought.

"Because there's nothing to take your anger out on." Jack shudders, knowing he was in big trouble when he heard Jackson speak calmly.

 

 

 

Alex shudders at the sudden cold.

"What the hell... it's not supposed to be this cold today..." He turns up his heater, it was early autumn yet. Mysterie sighs and types:

It's Jack... I'm guessing he's not happy about something.

 

"Jack? Wait... why am I talking to a computer?" She rolls her eyes.

Because you can't see or hear me obviously. And yes, Jack Frost... not that you'd believe me. 

 

He stares at the words a moment.

"Well... wait... You mean he's real... No way... stop messing with me." 

I'm not... what do I have to do to prove who I am? That I'm telling the truth? 

 

Alex stares at the words thoughtfully a moment.

"Hmmm... how about telling me something only Kari would know about?"

We met on the Internet when you were 13 and I was 20.

 

"Yeah, lot of people know that."

I can't imagine any of them are hackers, but fine... 

 

She had to actually think on that one a long time before she thinks of something.

I went on a trip to Burgess, but the day before that you and I had a "fight" about my going because you wanted to spend time with me and I wanted to clear my head. We were at odds and had been for the last three months, we'd been drifting apart.

 

"Have you been spying on me?"

 

 

 

Oh for goodness sake.... okay, fine.... You hate people who talk too loudly because your grandfather, who you took to as a child, was so soft spoken that a louder voice became to be seen as yelling by you and would always upset you. It made you think that someone was mad at you if they just talked a little too loudly.

 

"Okay... I believe you..." He lets out a breath and closes his eyes a moment... there was no way any spy could know that... He'd told a small handful of people and none of those people could be hackers. When he opens his eyes again he scrambled back in the chair, causing it to rock violently in the cluttered apartment.

"Holy shit.... K-Kari..." He stares, wide eyed and she turns, blinking a moment then she realizes that he can see her.

"Well... I guess you're my first believer."

"You... You look great.."

"Jaaack." Jackson whines.

"SHUT UP!" At that the wind and ice respond, the ice and snow going into the window and breaking a few valuable items, including the laptop.

"Fuck!" Alex exclaims.

"Sorry..." Mysterie summons sand to block out the ice and snow to keep it from further damaging the electronics in the apartment. Alex stares at the silver sand.

"Jack isn't... well... not quite the care free spirit you know from the movie... He can have a bit of a temper sometimes."

"That's putting it lightly." She sighs.

"I didn't come here to talk about Jack's temper."

"Then what  _did_ you come here for? I mean... damn... it's been what...." He trails off, trying to think.

"At least ten years since I died... I know. I'm glad to see you've moved on." Alex gives her a sad smile.

"I... kind of have... but not really... God I've missed you... I ... I wish my last words to you had been better..." She gives him a rueful smile.

"There was no way you could have known. Hell, I didn't know..." She settles on the couch and Alex sits next to her.

"Are you... solid?" She nods and he pulls her into a hug, holding her close as he buries his head against her.

"You can't imagine how many nights I've just wanted to hold you...." She feels suddenly uncomfortable.

"Alex..."


	6. Love and War

Thinking about what he was doing, Jack stops the storm, still in slight pain. He sighs as another child calls for him and he follows it; it is still in the same area surprisingly. Back at the apartment, Mysterie ducks away before Alex can kiss her.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Alex... I... I'm sorry. It was over when I went to Burgess... I should have told you.. I'm sorry." He looks at her sadly.

"I suspected as much... I didn't want to think though that it was true... You... you've met someone else haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Well... I wish you all the happiness in the world." 

"I'm sorry Alex...."

"It's him... isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Jack Frost." She stares in shock but he just smiles.

"Why else would he be here this early?" 

"Oh... well... I think I know why, but it has nothing to do with winter or me. Just... stay inside for a while hmmm?" He nods.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy."

"You did, for a while.... but I think things just went bad after a certain point. I did love you ... I hope you know that." He nods reluctantly.

"I hope you're happy."

"Thanks... and I think I can grant your wish."

"What wish?"

"The one in your heart... er... when I become a Guardian that is what I will be. The Guardian of Wishes." Alex smiles and nods as he lets her out the front door this time. She floats out and waves goodbye before heading out the door downstairs and out into the cold that couldn't touch her like it did humans.

 

 

Jack sighs, trying to ignore Jackson who is trying to give him pointers on where to go.

"Will you just shut up Jackson." The cold booms in the area as he searches for the second caller. Mysterie soars into the sky, heating the area a little... an idea came to her... She did need to reheat the area back to the right temperature and so she soars higher than usual and closes her eyes. She radiates heat over the town so that the temperature rose, combating the cold Jack has released. Noticing the change in temperature, Jack feels slightly weakened as he looks around for the source of heat, he spots her and his mood changed to sadness more than anger, but a slight anger bubbles underneath as he searches for the child that had called him. A child who lived with an abusive step father who beat and threw beer bottles at her in anger. She sits in her room, waiting; Jack looks to see she is only eight, he can't believe it and shakes his head but the girl stares at him pleadingly.

"Please." He couldn't say no, her suffering is too great for him to ignore; minutes later she is at peace and he shivers, tears forming at what he had just done and now would do for his entire immortal life besides his job to bring fun and snow; the wind that carries him battles with the warmth Mysterie creates. She fight to keep a steady temperature, but not as cold as the ice, snow and cold want to be. Instead she searches out the source rather than just battling the weather itself as that would be a lengthy battle and she isn't in the mood to fight. She simply was making it slightly warmer as she searches for Jack. The source is obviously Jack and his emotions as he cries in a tree far away from the little girl's house.

"J-jackson?" Jackson speaks gently and soothingly in reply.

"Jack, you won't even notice the pain after a while. Eventually you'll be helping them without worry just knowing they'll be happy." Jack shakes his head.

"When will it stop hurting?" Jack asks him, tears falling and a storm growing with his anxiety.

"It won't, you just learn to live with it." Jack drops from the tree, ignoring the North Wind as it catches him. Mysterie catches sight of him as he drops from the tree. She calls out to him; not sure if he can hear her over the storm as she follows him.

"Jack?" Jack winces as he hears her voice, hoping that she doesn't see him even though he is sure she probably does. He makes a run for it, unaware that the wind was calming down the storm and trying to calm him down as well but he isn't sticking around to talk about the mess with her. Jackson is not happy with him at the moment.

"JACK! YOU CAN'T IGNORE HER FOREVER!" Jack winces, knowing he is right even as he flies higher. With a sigh, Mysterie follows for a while before realizing that the storm is calming... which meant... With another sigh she decides to stop following him and heads back to the cavern where Jamie is taking a nap in one of the rooms. Mysterie went into the room with the red covers... It clashes so heavily with the room that she strips them from the bed and takes them outside before setting them in the snow to be dealt with later. Having his emotions under control, Jack heads off to the ice cavern as well, stalling for time as Jackson is controlling him to keep him moving, but at a slow pace since he wouldn't go any faster. He arrives at the mouth of the cave as Mysterie is outside with the blankets; he goes inside expecting a change of decor in the bedroom he chooses only to notice that the bed didn't have anything on it at all. Noticing this, he heads to the other room to find that Jamie is in the other room and he lay down next to the sleeping spirit. Meanwhile, Mysterie heads off to the North Pole and when she returns she has gold lined silvery blue sheets and she puts them on the bed before she settles down to wait. She sighs when she realizes she senses him nearby, but she decides it's best to wait and see rather than trying to chase him about the whole planet. Jamie yawns, stirring from his nap; he stretches and then blinks as he realizes Jack is near and he looks over at him, not having been expecting to see the winter spirit lying down next to him. Jack sighs, ignoring Jamie as he just thinks about his life for the moment and how messed up it has turned out. Jamie doesn't share that opinion, but he can almost sense Jack's thoughts along side his feelings though the sensation is very faint and he really couldn't read his thoughts, but the feelings that were always in the back of his mind that is Jack seems to have grown stronger.

"You two need to talk..." His lips twitch with mischievous amusement and his tone reflects it as he continues.

"Don't make me lock you in a room together." 

"If it comes to that, Jamie, I can easily break down the door I created." Jack turns on his side, going back to ignoring the other spirit, not in the mood to talk anymore as Jackson gave him a headache for it. Jamie frowns a little and rolls over; he hadn't been serious, he senses that he shouldn't say anything more so this time he lightly threads his fingers through Jack's hair without another word. While Jamie is attempting to console Jack, Mysterie simply lays in the bed she'd made, wondering what she is supposed to do and why Jack is avoiding her this time. The last time he'd been avoiding her was because she'd been angry about a little doubt of his that had nearly meant Jamie hating her because Jack had been too afraid that Jamie wouldn't want to believe in him as he got older. Now... now was different. He seems to be the one irritated with her and she isn't sure what it is she's done. Jack thought about pulling his head away from Jamie's touch, but it feels nice. After a while though he stops liking it simply because it reminds him of Mysterie and so he pulls away, covering his head with the blanket as if to go to sleep, but he isn't asleep. Jamie sighs and gets up, he is a little fed up with this; just because Jack looks like a child doesn't mean he has to act like one... as for Mysterie... well, he doesn't know enough about her to know if she is being childish or cautious. Regardless, this isn't getting anyone anywhere. He went to the other room where he finds her lounging on the second bed. She turns her head to look at him as soon as he walks through the door.

 

 

"What?"

"Seriously? Do I need to explain?" Mysterie sighs.

"Jamie... He doesn't want to talk to me. He's made that clear."

"So you do all the talking then." 

"What good would that do?" She asks, but Jamie wasn't going to take no for an answer and instead of answering that he picks her up before she knows what he is planning to do; she protests the whole way as he carries her towards the other room.

"Jamie! This isn't going to help!" Jamie ignores her protests and instead drops her onto the bed next to Jack.

"Sort this out here or you can do it in the realm of beliefs. Your choice." Mysterie just stares after Jamie as he leaves the room to go to the one he'd taken her out of and shuts the door to it hard enough to make an impact but not hard enough to be really considered slamming... She sighs. Jack didn't move at all, knowing that she is there while he is beneath the blanket feeling like he is hyperventilating. She just lays there a moment before she lets out another sigh.

"Since he's not going to let up I might as well just talk. You don't have to listen or anything, that's up to you." She doesn't want to force Jack into anything, obviously Jamie doesn't understand that and that was why he'd dumped her here and has gone to the other room. Not thinking it would do any real good, as she'd told Jamie, she figures she'll just monologue for a while so she could say at least - truthfully - that she had when Jamie questioned her later. 

"I think I've finally put everything behind me... Went to see an old friend..." She sighs, realizing she might as well tell the whole truth.

"Okay... not a friend exactly... but he was the last person who cared about what happened to me before I came here... He and I were more than friends until a few months before I came to Burgess... Just one more thing of my past I guess... I donno what we're going to do about Jamie... No way he's going to believe I just talked and you "listened" I guess...." With another sigh she lays one arm over her face, saying nothing more. Jack slowly pulls the blankets down.

"I see." He said, shifting a little closer to her, though she doesn't notice as she just lays there wondering what in the world she is going to do. Running isn't exactly a good idea... She knew too well that Jamie would likely just make good his "threat" and Mysterie doesn't want to be stuck in one of their minds until this thing was settled... that would be worse than simply being stuck in the same room.... For many various reasons of course. Jack sighs, not talking at all; he just wants to know what she meant when she'd said she didn't deserve him. It didn't make any sense, sure she isn't perfect but what human turned immortal is? For that matter... what immortal was? 

"How is it I always seem to get myself into these messes?" She mutters with a sigh after a moment, thinking aloud more than actually talking to... or in this case "at" Jack... 

"Why do I keep messing things up? I just.... wish I knew what to do." Jack turns to her then.

"THIS IS WHY I'M SO ANGRY! YOU ALWAYS BLAME YOURSELF!" Mysterie flinches a little from the unexpected answer as much from the volume and the anger she suddenly senses from him. She peeks out from beneath her arm at him.

"Well it sure isn't your fault... and I was raised to take responsibility for my actions and the results that came with them..." She manages to squeak out a little. It was one thing to see Jack angry, it was quite another to have that anger directed at her rather than because of her. Jack sighs, clenching his fists, so badly wanting to let out everything he had at the moment, but he doesn't; managing to keep control. She sighs a little.

"I guess I was always a little hard on myself though because I'm the older one... I'm supposed to set the example for my younger sibling...."  _Younger sibling?_  Jack wonders and some of his anger turns to curiosity.

"Guess I should work on that huh?" She sighs again, rubbing at her face as she feels the curiosity rising in him.

"Right... I didn't tell you did I? I have a younger half brother... He wouldn't believe in us... but I was an aunt too... Remind me some time I'll point them out." 

"Okay." He looks at her, now very curious about her younger half brother. She glances over at him, a slight smile playing on her lips at the obvious curiosity he was showing now... Both in his eyes and over the bond, so she continues.

"My parents divorced when I was two. My mother... wasn't the most faithful of women sadly. My brother's father was her second husband... and when that didn't work out she took a third... before I came to Burgess she was engaged with her fourth." She pauses a moment to gather her thoughts, and breath, before continuing.

"We always got along so well... I even helped take care of him when he was just a baby. He and I were always close as children... He was one of the few people who I could be myself around. Who understood me and never judged me... I suppose I should find some paper and perhaps let him know what's happened... Of those who loved me... He at least would be one of those who deserves to know. I'll have to get some paper from North." Jack nods, sadness seeping through the bond, obvious was self hate for yelling at her all those times and anger at Jackson for hurting her. She turns over then, nearly colliding with him because she hadn't noticed how close he was to her; she doesn't let it bother her though as she murmurs softly.

"Jack... please don't hate yourself. I know that I will never understand it... but I have loved you since the moment that I first learned of you... Before we had even met and since then I have only loved you more with every passing day... No matter what has come... what has been." She meets his gaze, her eyes softening with her love as she reaches out to gently stroke his cheek with one finger. Jack can see the love in her eyes and he wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"I love you too. I think I can wait for you, when you feel better... when you think the time is right." He smirks.

"Plus I think Jamie would go to war before letting me go." 


	7. Journey

Mysterie wraps her arms around Jack in return.

"I don't know what you think you're waiting for exactly." She replies with a bit of mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"As for Jamie... Well... he and I have an understanding... Though you should know that we are not going to tolerate anyone else Jack... You belong to the two of us... anyone else is going to be fried chicken... If they're lucky." As strange as it is, sharing him with someone else... Jamie was the exception in her mind as far as sharing went. There had never been a question in her mind she might indeed end up sharing Jack with Jamie when she had first glimpsed the boy's lustful wish for the winter spirit years before. She had done nothing with the wish, only watched it to see if it would fade on its own, but when it had only grown and matured with the boy she'd become more certain of it and oddly enough had never minded the idea. Jamie didn't seem to mind either and what he'd said earlier about him already doing so... well, there was truth in that. Even when Jack hadn't been aware of Jamie's love and desire for him, the two had indeed been sharing him... on some level. Perhaps the reason they have this understanding is because they both love Jack selflessly; because all they both want is his happiness, the two were more alike than either was likely to notice or admit. Mysterie shifts to kiss Jack with possessive passion, drawing him close.

She'd meant what she'd said and is pretty sure that Jamie would agree. Jack groans into the kiss when one of her hands accidentally brushes along his sensitive stomach as he explores her mouth with his tongue, the familiar taste of her making his body heat up. She pulls him closer, deliberately skimming her fingers along that sensitive  spot this time even as her tongue brushes against his and she shudders from the familiar cool taste. Jack shudders in response, his body becoming aroused immediately. She skims one hand down along his thigh, groaning into the kiss as her body heats up in response to his; Jack slides his hand down along one of her legs before sliding it between them to rub against her slit through her skirt causing her to whimper in response to his touch. She presses closer, her hand brushing teasingly up along his inner thigh as she pulls back from the kiss to gasp in pleasure and for air, pressing gentle kisses against his neck. He shivers, moaning into her touch. Jamie walks by the door to see if he could figure out if the two of them have patched things up and hears the sounds of pleasure from the two; he flushes a little, but it's more out of pleasure that the two of them are getting along again than embarrassment and decides to retreat to the other room to see if there is anything interesting to read. Mysterie shifts to boldly slide her fingers along his erection as she trails light nips down his neck, quivering with the pleasure from just hearing his moans. 

"Oh God, Mysterie..." Jack groans as the room in his pants disappears and it was killing him as he stroked her, trailing little hard bites a little roughly down her neck. She gasps out from the rough pleasure and shifts to rid him of the hoodie, teasingly brushing his nipples with her fingers before ridding him of his pants next as she presses into his touch, groaning with pleasure from his bites. She shivers, wanting more. Jack groans as he rids her of her clothes as well, shifting to trail his tongue down her neck after nipping at her skin, slowly trailing down. She whimpers, arching towards him as her fingers brush along his length; groaning in wanton pleasure. Jack chuckles as he slides his tongue along her collar and then further down to taste the soft skin of her breasts and skimming his tongue over her nipples; his cock throbs in pleasure of the taste and the sound of her gasp of pleasure at the feel of his tongue along sensitive flesh.

"Jack..." She groans out from the new pleasure. Jack smiles at the sound of her pleasure; his cock throbbing with need, he stops teasing her and slides a finger in to prepare her better. She whimpers, pressing closer to him as she quivers from the pleasure of the feel of his finger inside her. She shifts to roll onto her back and spreads her legs to make it easier even as she arches a little from the pleasure. Jack smiles, knowing that she was ready, he rolls over her and aligns his cock to her hole and pushes in; slowly sheathing inside of her, he waits for her to adjust, she groans and arches against him as he slides into her. Shuddering from the pleasure, she runs her nails down his back and nips at his neck. Jack slowly pulls back before thrusting back in, gasping in pleasure from her tight walls as they squeeze him and he picks up the pace slowly, aiming for that sweet spot inside her. She cries out, her hold on him tightening as he strikes that sweet spot.

"Jack!" She arches towards him, biting the base of his neck as her body quivers in ecstasy. Jack cries out a little bit at the sharp bite.

 

 

"Damn that hurt." He realizes quickly that something isn't right and stops moving as he feels his neck where she's bitten him, blood covering his fingers.

"I think you bit too deep." Mysterie summons some sand to her hand, wincing a little as she directs it to stitch up the wound.

"Sorry." Jack kisses her gently, knowing she hadn't done it on purpose. She returns the kiss lovingly.

"It's okay." Jack moves gently now, the gentle thrusts causing her to groan as her body pulses again with need and soon he speeds up the pace to pick up where they had left off; hitting straight into that sweet spot of hers, groaning as her walls clamp down on him in response, he feels that his body is on fire with pleasure and need. She clings to him as she kisses him gently, lovingly. Jack feels his body getting close and knowing that she is too he smirks and returns the kiss as he picks up the pace, pounding into that sweet spot. She returns his kiss eagerly, whimpering into it as she slides her nails down his back squirming restlessly beneath him as the pleasure spikes with each thrust and builds rapidly... She can feel her climax closing in swiftly. Jack pulls back from the kiss to whisper.

"I'm so close... how about you?" He smirks mischievously as he meets her gaze, slamming straight into the sweet spot inside her, the fire in him starting to hurt as his body begs for release and Jack cries out as his climax floods over him and he releases inside her. She doesn't get a chance to answer as his release triggers her own and she cries out as her body shudders as her climax sweeps through her. She nuzzles his neck as she quivers from the pleasure. Jack shudders, holding her and nuzzling back as she collapses onto the bed and he onto her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She murmurs, holding him tight. After a moment she chuckles and mutters quietly.

"Hope that answered your last question." His lips twitch into a smile as he pulls out before it gets uncomfortable and he shifts to slip from the bed, intending to shower and clean himself up. He smiles at her.

"I'll see you in a minute." She returns his smile as she watches him, lazy contentment in her eyes.

"Alright then." As Jack enters the bathroom; however, he feels extreme pain in his chest. 

"Ugh!" He clutches at his chest in pain, knocking over a bottle ice glass that is full of water and a normal flower, that was surprisingly alive and growing, as the feeling of pain is accompanied by the sound of a familiar crack that sounds like his staff when Pitch had broken it. Jack gasps as the voices of children overload his mind. Alarm flares through both Mysterie and Jamie at the same moment.

"Jack?" She wraps the blanket around her just a few moments before Jamie comes rushing into the room, concern in his eyes.

"Jack are you okay?" He glances towards her and she tilts her head towards the bathroom. Jack shudders, holding his middle, crying at the slight pain but sending through the bonds that he was fine; trying to push them both off, but the pain he is enduring was too much suddenly and Jack passes out as a light comes from him and separates. The blue colored light forms into Jackson as Jamie nods to Mysterie and opens the door, letting out a curse in surprise when he notices the "other" who seems to be standing in there.

"What the hell?!?!" Jackson looks at him, just as shocked he is separated from Jack.

"Whoa... don't look at me I was just minding my own business exploring through Jack's fun part of his mind when I was pushed out." He looks nervous, knowing what was happening, but afraid to say since it meant Jack was going to die.

 

 

Mysterie tucks the blanket around herself so it would stay and then she stands up, moving over.

"Jackson... start talking. What the heck is this about?" Jackson fiddles with one hand using the other, worry etched into his face.

"His center is cracked and he m-might die if we don't f-fix it." He says, worrying since because he knew if Jack died then he would become nothing; ceasing to exist. Mysterie seems thoughtful on this while Jamie pales, not fully understanding what this means but knowing that something was wrong.

"Wha... how can it be cracked? I thought his center was fun..." 

"It is, but consider that all he's been through the last few years... I was afraid something like this might happen..." Mysterie sighs, glancing at Jamie before turning back to Jackson resolutely.

"What do we need to do?" Jackson shakes his head.

"We have to travel through his emotions and memories and fix them because each one might have a problem and it was tearing him apart from the start. I... might have boosted the cracking when I arrived..." He says honestly as he rubs the back of his neck, telling the truth without really telling. Jamie just stares, dumbfounded but Mysterie summons her sand to pick Jack up and carry him back to the bed, using part of the blanket that trails on the ground to cover him.

"Then let's not waste time. I have a feeling we have a lot of work to do." She shifts so that her sand covers her modestly in a golden gown as she shifts the blanket to wrap around Jack modestly and for comfort.

"Ummm... this needs explaining." Jamie says, confused.

"Later. Best act now, I'll explain things when this whole ordeal is over with." She turns to Jackson.

"I assume you're our guide... let's get to it." Even as she said as much she really has little to no idea what she's doing... She's just following something that is tugging urgently at her. Smiling, Jackson taps Jack's forehead and light wraps around the three of them.

"Watch your step and be careful in there... it's about to get messy." He knew full well what had happened; Jack's mind is a mess, a bad one that's been infected with pain that just won't seem to go away, infecting each emotion in Jack's heart. Mysterie nods as the light wraps around her and she grasps Jamie's hand as the other light spirit shares her determination as they follow Jackson without hesitation; neither knowing what they would truly find, but steeling themselves for it... 


	8. One by One

Of the two of them, Mysterie was the most likely to be prepared for what they would find. The light disperses to a dreary darkness, black goop seems to infect the walls of Jack's mind, pulsing with hatred and angst; the once beautiful ice castle in his mind is in ruins and familiar crying could be heard. Jackson flies towards it, the two followed only to find what looks like Jack in a yellow coat; he was normally bright with happiness but at the moment he is hiding in a corner of the ruins of a room that have been blasted to smithereens.

"Jole." Jackson gasps.

"Please don't hurt me." Jole says as he shakes with fright. Jamie stares at the "Jack duplicate" but Mysterie moves over to the one that Jackson had said was Jole and stops a foot away, crouching down. 

"Calm down, we aren't here to hurt you... We're here to help." She reaches out one hand to him, not wanting to scare him anymore than he already was; inviting him to close the distance between them as if he were a frightened pet, knowing that anyone who is frightened enough... animal or otherwise... may lash out.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yells, lashing out with ice and wind which Jackson is quick to dissipate.

"Calm down, we speak truth." Jole shakes in fear.

"J-jackson... things are going down... bad things... his head... its... it's destroyed... his center is splitting!" Jackson moves over to Jole and hugs the other, petting his hair as Jole cries.

"The others... they are angry, they destroyed it Jackson... they destroyed happiness..." Mysterie doesn't move from where she is at, but she does drop her hand.

"I suspect they have... Jole... do you recognize who we are?" She glances to Jamie who was just staring in sorrow at the ruined ice palace. Jole looks at them, shaking his head as he tries to remember, he really does, but he can't; not after the happiness was destroyed, his mind is wiped of everything that had brought him that happiness.

"No, I don't." He sighs.

"Jole, it's okay you'll remember as soon as we find the others." Jole shudders at that.

"The others... have been broken down and infected Jackson. They don't remember who they are anymore... they only want to destroy and kill everything!" He says in fear, knowing they could hear him. Jackson stares grimly at the black pulsing sludge that covers this part of Jack's mind.

"Don't worry Jole, we'll help you and stop this."

 

 

Mysterie nods.

"For sake of manners... I am Mysterie. This is Jamie." She motions towards Jamie.

"We're light spirits and friends. We'll help you and the others, Jackson brought us here for that reason. Let us help you rebuild what was lost. Can you take us to them or at least tell us where the others have gone?" Jamie winces a little at the thought that Jack has forgotten both of them, still confused as to where they were exactly, but putting his trust in her and that she knows what she is doing... even if Mysterie is on uncertain ground. Jole nods and points over the hill of snow that has melted into ash as a hole in the ground that pulses darkness from it.

"That's where we can find the others." He says, fear evident.

"Watch out for Cole, he might hurt you." 

"I appreciate the warning Jole, but I don't think I've too much to worry on that score... Something tells me facing him won't be as bad as what's happened before." Mysterie says with a reassuring smile, thinking of the time Jack had been controlled by Pitch and had blasted her... although she wasn't entirely sure that is true as she glances over to Jamie who just nods and the two head off in the direction that Jole had indicated. Jackson lights a torch as he heads down into the darkness that reminds him a lot of the hole in the ground from the Boogeyman's bed.

"Go back, don't come in... go back." The whisper is scratchy and dark. The two spirits follow Jackson, naturally giving off a soft glow themselves; they can see into the darkness around them for a few feet and Jamie really wishes he didn't then. The place gives him the willies, but Mysterie is calm so he figures everything is fine... although the voice...

"Who are you to command the likes of us?" Mysterie asks in a neutral tone, it is neither commanding nor really challenging. The voice doesn't reply as the area seemed to grow colder and darker; all at once the torch went out as if someone blew on it like a candle.

"I warned you, I warned you, I warned you..." The voice gets darker and louder, repeating.

"I warned you, but you never listen... do they.... yes they never listen... let's show them fear..." The voice is followed by a psychotic laugh and the darkness around them seems to grab at the three as red eyes shine in the darkness; the voice, coming from the figure hidden in the darkness, like a demon spoke.

"I warned you." Suddenly it is gone, and then it is behind Jamie. Jackson shines light on it immediately and the figure smirks; half of this Jack's face is ripped apart, teeth falling out, the hoodie is the same blue but ripped and covered in dirt.

"I warned you." He whispers.

"Cole." Jackson growls at him, not able to understand the psycho that stands before him.

"Guys, this is Cole. He is fear, but something's wrong, he was never like this... he only means to be afraid... not the one that gives fear." Jamie looks like he's about to be sick at the sight and Mysterie has to swallow back a bit of nausea.

"I gathered that Jackson, thank you." She keeps an eye on Cole, always keeping him in her sights regardless of where he moves as she addresses him.

"You who are fear... what do you want?" Her voice doesn't show her disgust at the other's appearance and her expression remains calm though inwardly she didn't blame Jamie. This version is a mess... in nearly every sense of the word.

 

 

"They told me yes.... he told me not to talk... or I get hurt, yes... very hurt. Happiness is dead... like me." Cole doesn't answer, only muttering crazily, never answering the question. Jackson turns to Mysterie.

"We'll help him, but right now we got to find a way out." He turns back to Cole.

"Cole? Cole!" Cole stops muttering, looking up at Jackson as the blood that drips from his face falls to the floor.

"Yes, yes." Cole looks at him.

"Do you know the way out?" Cole looks around.

"WAY OUT? WAY OUT! THERE IS NO WAY OUT! HE ONLY LETS ME OUT WHEN I AM NEEDED! YES! NO WAY OUT!" He laughs crazily and at the same time he is pointing to the light that was at the far end of the hall.

"Be careful he won't let you leave without bleeding." Cole snickers darkly before becoming one with the darkness again and staring at Jamie with red eyes.

"Oh, especially you... he wants you to bleed the most..." Jamie shudders, swallowing back the sick feeling that swells in him though he feels better when the other is out of reach of even the light he is producing in the darkness.

"Let's get this over with then." Mysterie nods, sensing Jamie's uneasiness though he isn't afraid.

"We'd best find this "he" then that Cole was talking about... I am guessing that this is the root of the problem and a good place to start." Mysterie places her hand over Jackson's unlit torch, a small fire ball forming to reignite it and then she motions for him to lead on.

"Thanks." He walks down the darkened hall and into the light where a destroyed village awaits them.

"No!" Jackson yells, fear setting in as he sees the culprit; a Jack who wears a crimson blood red hoodie and whose hair is a black chocolate brown. He smirks at the three.

"Awww, didn't think you'd find me this quick." He says in disappointment. Jackson growls in response before turning to the other two.

"This is Jax. He is evil." 


	9. One Left

"Well... that sort of explains itself doesn't it?" Mysterie says, glancing about the village; Jamie is glaring at the one called Jax, but she doesn't seem to react at all.

"I'm going to guess that you're the one Cole mentioned... and responsible for this whole mess." She says calmly, gesturing to the village but also meaning Cole and Jole. Jax smirks, slamming a marble to the ground, ice and smoke explode in red.

"Cover your mouth!" Jackson screams out, Jax chuckled.

"I am going to break that damn center and rebuild it! Into what it should have been... cold!" Jamie covers his mouth, but Mysterie combats the "toxin" with sand over all three of their faces that acts like filters.

"Well then... you'll just have to see how wrong that is..." Her eyes glint with challenge as she steps forward.

"Tell me, Jax... are you a gambler?" 

"Hmmm... I gamble a little... what game is it?" He chuckles, fangs poke out in an evil smile. Mysterie smiles, Jamie doesn't get what she's playing at... isn't this one evil?

"A game of wits... it has many names I suppose, but for the sake of time... let's just call it Questions okay? Interested?" Jax balances on the edge of his staff, smirking at her.

"Sure, I'm interested."

"The rules are simple, first one unable to answer is the loser. Rules of the challenge though stipulates that this is between just you and me. You automatically lose if you choose to include anything that might affect anyone else, present company or otherwise, as your wager. Now... what wager would be agreeable to you between us?"

"Hmmm... you lose, I get to break center... if I lose, you get my help to stop the center from collapsing." He says with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Mysterie nods a little; she'd been hoping for a less dangerous wager, but she isn't surprised by it.

"Very well, the wager is set. I will begin:  I can move on a whim not my own. I stand sturdy, but wind cannot move me. I am?" Jax thinks a moment before answering.

"A boulder." She nods and indicates that it is his turn; he smirks darkly.

 

 

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Mysterie was quiet as she considered the question. It was one she'd come across before, but it is so unusual that few ever got such an answer... Did he mean that they both and feathers in the sense that the quill was once used? Perhaps they both had legs... or that... now that last thought didn't bear much thinking on. That was a rather perverted answer, but as she stares at him a moment she couldn't say she could put it past him to have the answer something like  _that_... Jax balances on his staff, waiting for her answer. He twiddles his thumbs, giving Jamie a few smiles and glances, then an air kiss. Jamie frowns in return, not amused by Jax and scowls at the air kiss; Jax just chuckles at the scowl. Jamie is hardly amused by the other, Mysterie wasn't paying attention to Jax as she considers the possible answers. She had gone a little easy on Jax with the first one, but figures that maybe she shouldn't have and she wouldn't with the next riddle... Assuming she could come up with the correct answer for this one... Losing isn't an option. After a moment she figures that the answer is likely what isn't so obvious... so she gave the obvious answer that most wouldn't give because they'd be too busy thinking of trying to come up with an answer.

"The raven isn't like a writing desk." Jax falls off his staff in surprise.

"You got the answer, your turn." He growls, Jamie smirks, though she could faintly sense that the other light spirit is impressed with her.

"I move without feet. I fly without wings. Many watch me, but I cannot be seen with mortal eyes. I am always moving forwards. I am?" Jax thought a moment.

"Time." She nods.

"Correct." Smirking, Jax thought for a long moment. Jackson glares at Jax, itching to shut him up for good, but can't.

"I have an eye, but cannot see. I am stronger and faster than any man alive, but have no limbs. What am I?" He says quickly. Mysterie put one hand to her chin in thought, one finger presses to her lips as she thinks... there was possibly two answers to this one at the very least... Jax picks the dirt and soot from under his nails, the village still burning and Jackson can't bare to look at the place he was born in, the place he calls home like Jack had 300 some years before, that is now burning to the ground. While Jax isn't looking Jamie slips away and behind him to walk through the village and pick through it. Looking for anything that might be salvageable for the moment. He knew that Jack had come from a time that was simple... like what he saw... or rather, what remained of it and he knew a thing or two. Since no one seems to be paying much attention to him he decides to explore the place, any fire he comes upon he easily douses. Jax hangs upside down from a nearby tree branch.

"So, have you gotten an answer." As soon as the words left him the ground shakes and Jack's cries were heard.

"Oh crap!" The mindscape shakes and Jack's cries continue, the pain going through his body at that moment; Jax flies about, freaking out suddenly.

"OH MY GOT WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! YOU WIN! YOU WIN! I'LL HELP!" He yells in fear and pain as he clutches his stomach as Jackson clutches his middle as well, feeling the same pain as the center was breaking more. Jamie lets out a cry of surprise as he falls over after putting another fire out in one of the houses. He's put out half the village when the quake happens. Mystrie frowns, getting the feeling that Jax had been playing them the whole time, but she needed to deal with each part if they were going to fix this... If she had been wrong and Jax wasn't the main threat... They'd need his help now more than ever.

"Well... since so far nothing has made too much sense I'll say it's the one-eyed man." She replies calmly, despite Jax's hysterics; he nods, calming down as the mindscape shakes a few more times before going silent again.

"H-hurry... we gotta find b-bravery and a-anger." He says in pain, Jackson is winded as he stands back up, scythe in hand; which just looks like Jack's staff with a scythe. 

"Where to Jax?" Jax floats up and points over at what was once a house, now in ruins, broken down and half the roof is sliding off.

"There." Jamie scrambles out of the house he'd been in as it creaks, it's unnerving but it doesn't fall. He moves over to Mysterie and the three set off the way that Jax had pointed, wondering who they would run into next and what could be wrong with the remaining two... although there really didn't seem much too wrong with Jax... He seems to be correctly the embodiment of mischief... if with a bit of a twist. Jackson heads towards the house halting in font of the two.

"Stop." He looks around.

"Something's not right." The house creaks, it looks very much liked the house Jack had lived in. There is a deafening crack, Jackson is fast as lightening and takes the hit for the two; ice spikes stick out of his back, blood ruining the brown shawl, staining it black brown. Turning he sees "Jack" in a green jacket and boy does he look pissed.

"A-anger." Jackson says in slight pain.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jackson?" He says angrily, hatefully. 

 

 

"Take one guess." Jamie groans, having scraped his arm against a piece of wood. Mysterie rolls over to Jamie and her sand wraps around the wound, stitching it and she turns towards Jackson, letting out a small stream of silver sand. It spreads over the ice and the ice melts as the sand glows. It also patches up the wounds left by the ice.

"I appreciate the sentiment Jackson... but I suggest not doing that again." She stands, her eyes meeting that of the newest "Jack" that has appeared and growls at her and Jamie.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He yells, ice crackling a bit along his staff, but this ice is green and it is at full power; ready to use against them. Mysterie's voice is as cold as the ice that is being wielded by this version.

"Take a guess hot-head." Jamie stares at Mysterie like she is nuts, thinking it wasn't a good idea to provoke him further...

"You shouldn't be here." He growls back, ice thickening as the wind swirls around him. Jackson brings his scythe out and steps before the other.

"I suggest you hold off Micheal." Micheal only slams ice spikes at Jackson in response, Jackson dodges, slamming at the other the darkness he wielded. Mysterie growls in her throat in frustration, silver sand zips like a wall in front of Jackson to draw his attention while a second strand wraps Micheal in a cocoon that solidifies quickly like a straight jacket, restricting his movements.

"We don't need to waste time." She moves over to Micheal.

"Micheal is it? I doubt you're the one causing all of this... so why not just tell us who is and we can be on our way?" Her tone is a little  **too** pleasant this time, it is obvious that she isn't playing around. Jamie just shakes his head at Mysterie, the girl still a puzzle to him, much like her name. Micheal counts to ten, strangely knowing that fighting isn't going to solve anything and the pain just keeps coming; another earthquake goes through the mindscape and both Jackson and Michael clutch their middle.

"Okay, okay... Sorry, I'm just anger." He groans in pain.

"Okay, so you gotta find bravery." Mysterie nods. 

"We need your assistance. Where is the last? Once you have led us there, please gather the others and meet us at the source. I have little doubt that is where we will all end up." Micheal nods.

"Go towards the lake, that is where he is. Be careful, he's not as brave and is lashing out at the moment." Mysterie nods again, her sand releases Micheal and she looks at Jackson.

"Let me deal with this one... We don't need to fight with him either."

"I'll give you a hand too. Something tells me you'll need the back up for this one." Mysterie nods in agreement with Jamie and the three head off in the direction of the lake.


	10. Punishment

The lake is disgusting looking, black sludge covers most of the trees and the snow looks like slush; the lake was iced over like always but it is black and moving instead of still.

"This is probably it." Jackson said as the three stopped before the "water."

"What the heck is that stuff? That's not water..." Jamie says.

"You don't want to know Jamie... just... don't touch it." Jamie keeps back from the stuff and Mysterie glances around, not seeing the one that they are looking for yet so she picks up a nearby rock and chucks it at the "water's" ice, seeing if that would get his attention. There's a familiar sound of a gasp and a squeal from a nearby tree, up in the nook is a version of Jack who wears a white jacket. The group turns at the sound.

"That's bravery... Cecil." Jackson pulls Mysterie and Jamie back just in time, ice slams down where the two had been standing and would have likely hurt if not killed them.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME!" 

"Ah... a fitting appearance." Mysterie says as she looks up and locks eyes with the one named Cecil... She could have done any number of things but for the moment she simply meets his gaze.

"Go away! You're not welcome here!" Jackson steps forward.

"Whoa, calm down Cecil. We're only here to help." He says, ice hits him hard and he slams into the ground in pain.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST! SAYING YOU'RE GONNA HELP WHEN THEY ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE!" He yells in fear, the ground pulsates and begins to move, blackening further and turning more into a hole. Mysterie sighs when she sees Jackson smacked by the ice.

"Didn't I say to let me handle this one Jackson?" She moves to where Jackson had been standing, when Cecil shoots ice at her she deflects it easily with a sand shield that heats and the ice melts.

"You mentioned others, Cecil. What others?" He doesn't respond, only trying to destroy her with his ice which is deflected and melted each time.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" He cries, tears coming to his eyes. Mysterie makes no move to strike back at him, instead, a different idea comes to her and the sand disappears. Knowing it is risky, she slowly moves towards him; her eyes on his but she does nothing but take one slow step at a time.

"Are you nuts?!" Jamie yells at her, but she ignores him while Jamie goes over to Jackson to help him to his feet. He couldn't control healing sand as Mysterie did, but his hand glows gently and his gentle green light instead provides a warmth to soothe any pain. 

 

 

Cecil yells and screams at the trio, trying to get a direct hit as tears came from his eyes, pain and fear evident.

"P-please go away... p-please... I-i'm not worth saving..." He cries as he manages to hit Mysterie with a slice of ice. She stops a moment as the blow hurt a little, but she summons a little fire to melt it before moving over to the tree he is in. She climbs up the tree without hesitation until she reaches the same branch, meeting his gaze squarely.

"Maybe you don't think so, but I do." She gently reaches out to brush the tears from his face, despite the risk of being blasted with ice again. Cecil clenches his staff fearfully, at closer inspection he is bleeding badly and harmed from within.

"I-i .. p-please... I won't hurt anyone again... p-please don't  do it..." Cecil mutters, the stain of blood that is bright red is on his pants. Mysterie gently runs her fingers along his cheek in a gentle caress, a trickle of her sand sliding from her fingers and out of his sight to slide over his body to find the source of the bleeding and to mend what had been done.

"It's okay. I promise it won't hurt you further." Any darkness that might have infected him internally is dealt with easily and swiftly by the light of the sand, though she couldn't remove the pain she could mend and that is what she is good at. Jamie looks up at Cecil when he moves from Jackson's side once his power detects no more pain in the other's body. Taking the risk of being shot, he moves over to the tree as well and begins to climb.

"I think I can do what you can't." Jamie says to Mysterie when he came close.

"Oh?" Jamie pulls himself up onto the branch with a grunt.

"Well, Jackson isn't complaining... so I think so." He turns his gaze to Cecil.

"Will you let me try?" Jackson could sense darkness closing in and called out.

"We gotta hurry! Jack is dying at this moment!" The lake's dark waters turn into a slithering black mass that slowly begins eating its way through Jack. Cecil's body shakes when he sees Jamie.

"I... I don't know anymore." Mysterie leaves the two in the tree, jumping and landing softly - thanks to her sand - at the sound of Jackson's shout. She approaches the lake, nervousness makes her movements a little stiff but she is not sure there is any other choice and taking a deep breath she sticks her hand into the "water" and closes her eyes as she draws deep into her power of light; she takes on a silver glow as she reaches for it. Jamie seems conflicted between helping her and helping Cecil... for a moment. Then he presses his hand to Cecil, his hand taking on the soft green glow of his power to surge through the other and wipe away any pain. Only once he's sure the other is at least feeling better does he leap out of the tree, rolling across the ground before picking himself up.

 

 

"I still think you're crazy..." Jamie mutters before he moves over to where she's at to join her, sticking his hand into the "water" and pooling his power just as she was doing; adding it to hers to combat the "water" and purify it once more. The "water" was all of Jack's self doubt, hate, anger and mistakes rolled into one. Mysterie winces as she is forced to feel the turbulent emotions; Jamie starts shaking, his eyes snapping open in disbelief before he sets out to combat it... focusing his love and belief into his power as she does the same. The two of them focusing in their minds the various memories that reinforces these feelings. The emotions grew more dark as the two fought with them, most were turned into memories of attempted suicides and failures, others were more recent. Mysterie's eyes open, tears glistening in them as the darkening emotions began to affect her and Shadow pulses with the dark energy that feeds her. Swallowing, she turns to look over at Jackson and Cecil.

"We can't do this alone! We need your help!" Jackson knows that this is going to hurt, but he also knows he has to try. Cecil, though he did not feel like bravery, feels his own return and immediately sticks a hand in; crying out in pain as the emotions bombarded him. Jackson pushes all happy thoughts that he could to the front of his mind. All the good times in life and love into it. The blackness was slowly receding from their attack but suddenly it starts to grow again as anger and hate towards all of them is fueled by all the times that Jack was mad at Mysterie or Jamie, Jackson, or even himself. It bombardes them, the four look over to the other side of the lake suddenly and see a black sleek staff move from the shadows, touching the water; making the hate grow as red eyes from under a black hooded shawl meets their gazes, the figure wore a dark navy long sleeved shirt and pants. A dark chuckle came from the figure.

"Thought you could get rid of darkness? Well let me get this straight. Punishment won't go undone." Mysterie says nothing in return, not even looking at him as Shadow seems to be torn from her suddenly causing her to cry out in pain as Shadow steps next to her, amber eyes flickering in annoyance. She crosses her arms, not helping Punishment though. Instead, she glares at him.

"What the hell? Why did you summon me?" He seems to think on this as Jamie and the others were slowly being sucked into Jack's pain and misery.

"To destroy you. Your punishment has been due for a long time." He chuckles demonically as the others try to push Jack to the light. Shadow raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not impressed or intimidated at the least.

"You and what army? You might look the part... but seriously? Somehow I think Jakul could make you beg for mercy with his pinky." 

"Where are the others?" Mysterie mutters, thinking back to what she had said to Micheal about bringing the others here.

"RIGHT HERE!" Micheal yells, as if in answer to her question as he appears with Jax next him, behind them is Jole and Cole. Growling, Punishment sends darkness towards them, they dodge it and send ice back. Darkness and ice flies back and forth like a ball game, coming up behind Shadow, Punishment stabs her in the neck from the shadows of a nearby tree. She doesn't even so much as flinch from the blow as she cracks her neck and turns around, her usual amber eyes have deepened to a blood red; her smile dark.

"Don't tell me that's the best you can do... Dear me... however did you get such a name?" Mysterie calls to the others.

"Leave him to Shadow! We have to save Jack first!" 


	11. Duel of the Dark Ones

The others that had arrived minutes before nod and each of them moves to stick their hand into the pool, a couple of them crying out.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Punishment replies, a familiar wail going through Shadow's mind as Punishment summons up memories before he appears and was just a blur, slicing into Shadow multiple times. Cutting off some of her fingers and toes before stopping on a tree branch for some odd reason, licking the blood off of the blade he'd used.

"Mmm... delicious." Like sand was want to do; however, Shadow easily pulls her limbs back to herself. She smirks at the one who had "cut" her. A diabolical cackle coming from her that, at any other time, would have made Mysterie's blood run cold... but she was too focused on saving Jack at the moment to pay it much heed.

"Oh... you are going to be an entertaining one... I think I might keep you around as a pet if you scream nicely enough..." The memories hadn't had the effect on her that Punishment had likely meant them to, instead they had only fueled her... A sadistic grin on her face as twin daggers appear in her hands and she darts after him suddenly, slicing thin cuts to see his reaction to the torture... Not of the cuts themselves, but of the pain that only comes from being sliced by a blade that was dull instead of properly sharp... Punishment only laughed at the pain.

"Oh no my dear... I might keep you around for fun!" He laughs as ice encircles Shadow, slamming into her and freezing her into place. He rips out a couple of her teeth before smiling.

"Look at all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gum on them." He says, repeating a phrase Tooth had once said years before.

"Not as pretty as this..." Shadow responds as the ice melts and before he can react she quite literally reaches into his chest and pulls out a rib bone. She holds the snapped, bloody thing in her fingers. Not bothered by the pain of the loss of her teeth, which simply seem to grow back. Punishment chuckles as he looks at what once was a rib.

"I like your style." He pulls out some throwing stars and a few of them find target deep in her skull, seeping poison.

"HAHA! That's good." He chuckles, Shadow just pulls out the stars, the poison having no affect on her.

"Tsk tsk... pathetic. Please tell me you can do better. I can't say I admire your style myself, a little... old-age I think." The stars, in her hands, become glowing purple blades of light which she tosses back at him; they embed in various different parts of him instead of just his head. He chuckles, pulling them out; ice slithers like snakes to wrap around Shadow, sending a piercing pain seeping into her as the ice slowly slices into her body. Punishment wasn't done as he gave her a haymaker and roundhouse kick to the face before breaking a few bones to make her healing ineffective. Shadow stretches a little, tsking at him as the ice melts.

 

 

"Haven't you learned yet? I'm not like Jakul or those pathetic worms there you so easily beat to submission..." Shadow straightens the bones as if nothing had happened and she rapidly becomes whole again, her eyes gleaming brightly.

"You can't simply beat me up and expect to win. I'm not like most you will meet..." The twin daggers in her hands lengthen to twin katanas and she slices at him, but instead of making the small cuts the daggers had before... the katanas were sharp and easily dismembered him with every slice; she examines the blades as she twirls them, flicking blood from them expertly. He chuckles.

"I may be dead to you, but Jack cannot expel Punishment!" He yells as he turns into a red mist. Shadow chuckles at his words.

"Oh, it wouldn't be any fun if you were dead... After all, cutting me up doesn't kill me. I'd be disappointed if it did the same to you..." She twirls the blades, creating a whirlwind to trap the red mist inside it like a miniature tornado. Mysterie closes her eyes again, fighting against the dark memories and their influence with all she was. The others around her groan in pain and fear.

"Please Jack... don't give in." She hears a few of the other "Jacks" murmur. Jack seems to be slowly giving in, not wanting the will to live at the moment; it was his chance to die and he was willing to take it apparently. Tears spill from her eyes, sadness weighing heavily on her heart as she senses his will to die... Jamie is no better, their tears the only real water in the pond.  _Please Jack... don't you remember your promise that you'd always be there?_ Jamie thought.  _Please come back... I'm nothing without you..._ Mysterie silently begs him. The entire area starts to glow, the "water" turning an icy blue and slowly glowing as Jack fights back against the memories, the will to fight was still there; weakened, but still there and they could hear him in their minds.

"I WON'T GIVE UP! I PROMISE I WON'T!" Jack screams, each of the "Jacks" they had met began to glow their respective, individual color. Each one smiling, Jole -Happiness- was happy again and golden; Micheal -Anger- was angry with a purpose, but also happy, enveloped in a green glow; Cole -Fear- was looking every which way in fear, but glowing a purple blue; Jax -Mischief- smirks happily as he glows crimson red. Jackson has a brown glow to him, though he wasn't an 'emotion.'

"Oh my..." Cole murmurs. Cecil glows a bright white, growing slightly taller as he returns to his former self, his eyes wise and his jacket becomes a flowing robe; his staff made of a mix of ice and wood. He smiles at Jamie who seems speechless as he stares at the changed personas that stand around the pond.

"I'm two emotions, bravery and wisdom." He says to Jamie, his voice as wise as Father Time's. Mysterie says nothing as she simply watches the changes as they take place. Shadow seems to enjoy playing with the red mist she's caught and shoves it into a jar, twisting the cap on firmly.

"You're a barrel of laughs little Punishment... I do so hope we meet again... Perhaps in the real world this time... considering my power was limited in this place that isn't mine..." She murmurs to the mist as her eyes gleam darkly. She steps away from all of the glowing figures to find a tree that is hollowed out and places the jar snuggly inside and out of sight before she goes back to the group so they don't decide to do something stupid like send out a search party for her; although the light is making her eyes hurt and she summons a pair of very dark sunglasses to protect her eyes.

 

 

The light dims down and everything around the group begins to go back to normal, it starts to snow and the buildings they had seen begin to rebuild themselves back to the way they had been; the ice pond was the same, the snow a magnificent white everywhere once more. All of the "Jacks" smile and happily start to leave to the various places where they live, leaving Jackson, Jamie, Mysterie and Cecil alone. Cecil, of course, lived at the pond itself where he could be close to Jack's center to protect it. He smiles at Jamie and Mysterie.

"Thank you, and I think your time is up here." Cecil says as a light slowly starts to wrap around Jamie and Mysterie.

"Good bye guys, and thanks for the help." Jackson says before the light can take them away. Jamie smiles at the two, having recovered first.

"Any time." Shadow steps up towards Mysterie, giving the two "Jacks" a fanged smile before she disappears, becoming black sand before she returns to Mysterie who is just standing up... the light wraps fully around Jamie and Mysterie then and returns them to the ice home. Jack wakes with a gasp, looking around; feeling like he was falling into darkness one minute and then being bought towards the light the next.

"Jack." Jamie went towards him, unaware that anything was wrong with Mysterie. She seems to sway, as if dizzy, but it passes quickly enough as she moves to the edge of the bed to sit down. She is silent, mostly because she knew that Shadow is back at full strength again thanks to Punishment... His evil had not just summoned Shadow from her, but had restored what energy she'd lost when Jack had blasted her during their 'battle' in Pitch's lair. Jack looks around, slightly confused; seeing Mysterie brought tears to his eyes and he hugs her close.

"Oh God... I thought I almost died back there... all I felt was hate, despair and..." He swallows thickly and just hugs her and Jamie tight.

"Thanks guys... thanks for helping me." Jamie hugs him close, his voice hitching slightly.

"Don't scare me like that again! ... I thought I was going to lose you..." Jamie trails off, unable to say more. Mysterie simply returns the hug, not saying a word; she closes her eyes, wondering briefly what sort of price will come in the near future because of Punishment's actions... Jack shudders, still feeling his center being stitched back together.

"Oh God it hurts still..." 

"I-i k-know... it's just, we got to repair some damage that wasn't f-fixable in your center... it's gonna hurt for a while and we won't warn you when it gets really painful." Jackson says shakily. Jack is shocked by the response.

"Yeah I'd like it if y- AHH!" Jack clutches at his chest suddenly.

"What the heck!? Warn a guy please!" Jack replies to Jackson.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine in about a week, but in a lot of mental and physical pain." Jackson whispers gently to Jamie and Mysterie.


	12. Darkness Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Love Comes Once in a Lifetime" by Flo Rida

Jamie winces a little at Jackson's words... then a thought comes to him.

"Actually... maybe I can help with that... I mean, my powers might help him with the pain... not healing... I can't do that. That's her area." Jamie jerks his head towards Mysterie and places one hand on Jack's head, closing his eyes as the same green glow that was seen before engulfs him and flows into Jack; he can't completely numb Jack from it, but he can dull it at least to a throbbing ache at most.

"Thank you for the information Jakul. It is to be expected." Mysterie murmurs quietly, the first words that she had spoken since they had returned; the golden sand dress she wore was now a mix of gold, black and silver sand, but she did not notice the change. She looks at Jack, concern in her eyes but only Jack can tell that there is something she's concerned about besides his wellbeing. Jamie can sense her concern, but it's too faint for him to consider it anything but worry over Jack or even sense the difference. Jack sighs and slowly falls towards sleep but he fights to stay awake.

"I can't go to sleep now, I've been asleep for hours!" He yells restlessly. Mysterie brushes a hand gently along his cheek, murmuring.

"Easy love.... you could use the rest, you don't have to sleep but it will help. I know you hate being in one place for a long time." Jack looks at her.

"What's wrong Mysterie?" Worry is evident in his bright blue orbs.

"But... I-i have been..." Jack couldn't finish his sentence as a numbing sleep tries to take over him, courtesy of Jamie and his magic.

"N-no fair J-Jamie..." He murmurs as he tries to fight it. Mysterie smiles softly, shifting to curl up against him as the numbing sleep tries to over take him. She murmurs so that only he hears the words.

"Is no trouble yet... but  **she** is back..." Jamie shifts back, looking at her; having caught Jack's concern but she just smiles at Jamie. It wasn't an issue... yet. Jamie turns his gaze back to Jack with a chuckle.

"You do need rest... that was quite the ordeal and I can only push back so much with my power. Granted, I can't put you to sleep like she can, but you might just doze off on your own anyway. The world needs you rested, Jack, just as much as we do." Jamie glances over at Mysterie again, something flickers over his face and is gone just as quickly. She nods a little, understanding the expression, quick as it was it had said simply 'this isn't over...' 

"I don't wanna..." Jack says before dozing slowly off as the feeling of Mysterie's touch and the warmth she provides numbs him to sleep. Jamie chuckles as Jack dozes off and leaves the room. Mysterie rests her head against Jack's chest, listing to his quiet breathing as her mind drifts over the last events and what it might all mean... As she rests against him, she swore she can hear the lyrics of a song drifting in the air.

_So let's go_

_I want you to know that you're special_

_I'll never compare you to no one_

_Baby, cause I know that your love comes_

_Once in a lifetime_

 

 

_Love comes once every now_

_You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime_

_Love comes once in a lifetime_

_Love comes once every now_

_You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime_

_Love comes once in a lifetime_

 

 

Mysterie yawns, lounging lazily on the bed for once. Jamie seems to have taken to the room she'd changed up and for some reason has settled down there as his residence in the house... Not that she minds, but she wondered at the moment how they were going to explain that to the Guardians who already knew about her and Jack... Mysterie just hopes they'll take it better than they had dealing with Shadow the first time... though in their defense Jack hadn't told anyone about her or what she'd told him about Shadow before the lather had made her appearance. She winces a little at the thought... it had been almost a full three months now and Shadow has been suspiciously quiet since that time. Mysterie knows it is a ticking time bomb... she was waiting... but what for? Jack turns in his sleep, pain evident in his movements.

"Go away, I thought I told you to go away Jakul!" Jack says in his sleep, loud enough that Jamie would have heard if he'd been in the other room. Mysterie raises an eyebrow at Jack as she turns to look at him. Had Jakul been gathering strength too from that little "event?" Where had he been during all that anyway? She hoped that, for Jack's sake as well as Jamie's... that's Jakul stayed where he belonged... Knowing the way Jakul likes to twist things... and Jamie hated him with a passion... Jack groans in pain.

"No, I am not going to help you with that!" He whispers, but it is still loud enough for her to hear.

"SHUT UP!" Jack yells, waking in pain and growling, anger evident as Jack pulls at his hair and then went to the bathroom, slamming the door hard enough to knock a new picture from the wall, breaking it though it repairs itself automatically within a few minutes and returns to where it had been. Mysterie just watches him, puzzled... What in the world? She can feel Shadow's presence looming over her, chuckling in amusement. She is surprised to sense her and that Shadow is reaching out to Jakul, but even more so that she can't hear what exactly the other was saying as it is said over a bond the two had forged outside the one Mysterie and Jack have; Shadow chuckles, knowing that only Jakul will hear her words.

 **Shall we have some fun dearest? After all... I know what your opinion on things are... especially after our first night together.. I have enough influence I can make her a puppet for you to play with....** Both can hear Jakul's dark chuckle; groaning, Jack looks at himself in the mirror only to see the reflection of Jakul looking back. Jack grits his teeth, ripping at his hair.

 

 

"Go away Jakul." The other smirks.

"Nope, come on, let's go have some fun." Jack shakes his head.

"Not in the mood." He grounds out. Shadow chuckles at the reluctance she senses from Jack through Jakul.

 **Well... if he doesn't cooperate I could always lend you a little bit of power and you can "puppet" him for a little while... he does need to learn to have some** fun **after all ... no?**

"Great idea babe." He says, purring. Jack shakes his head.

"Not gonna happen." Jakul chuckles.

"Oh really?" Jack heads into the other room to warn Mysterie. Shadow chuckles because Jack did exactly what she has hoped for... the closer Jack is to Mysterie the easier the power transfer is... and before he can open his mouth it has been done so that Jakul has the power he needs. It is only temporary, of course, but it would last for at least twenty four hours... more than enough time... Jakul chuckles.

"You sure about not having fun Jack?" Jack shakes his head.

"No, I'll never do that to her." Before Jack can say or do anything, pain shoots through him and he gasps.

"Noo! Please stop!" Jack groans in pain, his eyes slowly turning a white gray, having no control over his body now whatsoever.

"Thanks for the help Shad." Jakul says, inside Jack is screaming in fury. Jakul chuckles at the screams.

"Ohh what a nasty vocabulary Jack. I'm sure we'll have to wash it out soon." Jakul starts to flex Jack's muscles and stretch out his body. Shadow chuckles.

 **Any time... now let's have some REAL fun... Pay attention now Jackie...** Mysterie gives Jack a funny look as he comes out of the bathroom, stretching, she hasn't caught on just yet to what had happened; a little too distracted by the sense of Shadow in her own mind. Walking closer to her, Jakul slowly nibbles on her neck, wrapping his arms around her as he leaves a trail of ice on her neck.

"Mmmm you taste so good..." He whispers in her ear before flicking it with his tongue while Jack screams, struggling to stop all of this. Shadow grins suddenly.

 **Oh... and I forgot to mention you don't have to hold back... After all, she's not fragile like Jamie was when you claimed him...** Mysterie flushes a little, uncertain about all of this as she wraps her arms around him.

"What brought this on Jack?" She murmurs. Jakul slowly begins to shift to bind her wrists together with ice.

"Oh, nothing... I just felt like it and thought you might need it..." He says through Jack. Mysterie notices the ice.

"What the...." Jack had never used his ice before for... She meets his eyes and suddenly it all clicks, her eyes widen a little and she struggles against the bonds a moment until Shadow tugs on her.

 **Oh no... we're not having that...** Mysterie growls at her as she is forced to go limp as Shadow takes over her movements without actually taking full control. 


	13. Dark Desires

Jakul laughs, Jack screams out and fights hard but it's no use as the power Jakul currently has over him is too strong. Jakul starts to nibble at Mysterie's neck again, leaving bruises behind. She tries to struggle against Shadow's influence, but like Jack's own fight it seems to be futile.

"What the hell you two..." She at least has control of speech still, though she trails off when Shadow decides to help a little further by summoning sand to deal with Mysterie's clothes. She just sort of stares as her thoughts grind to a halt as she begins to realize what the two have planned. Shadow chuckles in her mind.

 **Oh don't struggle... we're just going to have a bit of fun... you'll enjoy it...** Mysterie struggles against her hold anyway, this was ridiculous! What could they possibly hope to gain from this? Jakul only smirks, tainting Jack's original smile that he would always give Mysterie. Whispering suggestive things in her ear and flicking it with his tongue as well as sliding his hands down over Mysterie's body where he could reach, skimming along her arms, her sides, her breasts, hips and groping between her legs...

"STOP IT!" Jack screams at Jakul.

"Jack, you need to learn to be fun again; right now you're just a stick in the mud." Jack groans. Mysterie glares at Jakul, trying not to think about how wonderful the cool touch feels; fairly sure that this whole thing is Shadow's idea and she is not far off... Shadow forces her to stay limp as she instructs Jakul with a purr.

 **She really likes it when you blow cool air in her ear...** Jakul blows air into Mysterie's ear, causing her to shiver a little.

"Mmm you taste so good..." Jakul says as he licks at her stomach. Mysterie flushes, shivering though as she bites her lip to stifle any sound. Shadow tsks at her.

 **This won't do... although maybe she'll make some sound if you migrate that tongue a little north....** There's a smirk in her tone. Jakul shifts to slide his tongue, as instructed, to Mysterie's chest; teasing one nipple with his tongue and then the other. She can't stop the shudder or the soft whimper from the pleasure of his teasing.

"Stop! Leave her alone Jakul." Jack growls, Jakul just chuckles and speaks inwardly to Shadow.

"After I'm done with Mysterie wanna teach Jack to chillax?" Shadow grins.

 **What a splendid idea! I know I've had my fun before... but I'd just love to figure out how to really give it to him...** Mysterie growls at the two, despite that her body is slowly betraying her; her eyes darken with her anger at the two of them as much as from the pleasure. Jack struggles, yelling curses but Jakul just seems to block him out as he whispers into Mysterie's ear.

"Oh, is this how Jack pleasures you?" He says huskily in Jack's voice, so that it would be hard to tell whether it was Jack or Jakul, but it's all Jakul as he slowly pulls down his pants to spring Jack's cock free and slowly pushes a finger into Mysterie. She lets out a gasp, shuddering from the pleasure but she also glares at Jakul. She can tell the difference by the words and how they are said more than by the voice that speaks them. Remembering all too well how Shadow had suggested he use Jack's voice when "taming" Jamie years before. Shadow purrs.

 

 

 **If you really want to make her squirm you should tease that spot a while after you find it... after all ... we women are built quite literally to have multiple orgasms...** Mysterie's eyes widen as Shadow doesn't hide what she has said this time from her. Chuckling, Jakul pushes Jack's finger deeper until he finally found said spot; he rubs and caresses it. Mysterie groans, shuddering from the pleasure that she couldn't deny no matter how much she fights it. She also groans in frustration at Shadow before her body arches up on its own accord, aching for more of that pleasure; she squirms restlessly from the pleasure. Shadow groans in pure pleasure in her mind, which isn't helpful at all.

"Oh, how beautiful she looks Jack." Jakul murmurs in delight, Jack roars in anger.

"STOP THAT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jakul chuckles in reply.

"But Jack, it's your body... it's not like I'm really doing anything... it's all you." Jack cries, knowing that as Shadow whispers to Jakul alone in a pleasured purr.

 **That's it love.... just like that...**  Jakul pushes slightly deeper, still brushing against the spot; watching Mysterie writhe in pleasure, it was both pleasing and arousing seeing her like this... As he'd imagined years ago when he'd first seen her through Jack's eyes.

"Don't deny it Jack, you like this as much as she does." Jack growls at Jakul in anger as he slowly adds a second finger that curves and brushes against her inner walls. She whimpers and Shadow tugs on Mysterie so that she spreads her legs to make it easier for Jakul to touch and tease as he pleases even as her body presses closer in a silent plea for more. Shadow purrs happily to Jakul.

 **Mmmmmm.... soooo goood.... keep going...** Jakul adds a third finger, using it to slam into the spot while the others flex and push around. Mysterie groans in helpless pleasure; finally knowing that she was prepared, Jakul chuckles.

"You're gonna love this." Jack yells at him to stop, but he ignores Jack's pleas as he pushes the hard length in, not giving her even a minute to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. Mysterie cries out in pleasure, shuddering when he slams into her, feeling like a puppet as Shadow forces her arms to slip around him.

 **Such a lovely idea dear....** Shadow purrs to him alone, her voice laced with pure pleasure. Angling, he slams into the spot as the pace picks up. Jack yells angry curses at Jakul who just ignores them.

 

 

"Don't worry Jack, soon you'll be having fun." Mysterie's nails dig into Jack's back as she groans and moans with each thrust, her body moving restlessly in counter movements to his. Much as she despises the two, she is too overwhelmed with pleasure to think straight. He thrusts in harder, deeper and faster, kissing her at the same time; thrusting a little faster as the fire inside grew. Her nails dig in, almost to the point of drawing blood, but not quite... as her body seems to automatically find the best position now to allow him deeper but is unable to keep up with the thrusts. She considers for a fleeting moment of biting.. but the thought disappears as she didn't want to hurt Jack and then the intense pleasure wipes away all of her thoughts but of the pleasure that is being caused... Shadow takes over the kiss, thrusting Mysterie's tongue into Jack's mouth even as a moan rises from her throat. Shadow's voice purrs through both of their minds.

 **Oh yes.... just like that love...** Mysterie is briefly beside herself that Shadow is getting off on this sort of thing... then she remembers who she's aiming that thought about... and it's gone with the flash of pleasure as he thrust a little faster, continuing to slam into that sweet spot inside her. He releases inside her with a final thrust against that spot, Jack is slightly crying; upset that this happened. Mysterie shudders, crying out as her climax slams into her seconds later; leaving her trembling and panting a little.

"Mmm that was good..." Jakul says as he nips at Mysterie's neck before pulling out of her. Shadow sighs, murmuring to Jakul alone.

 **Have fun love?** Jakul chuckles 

"Yes, that was good." Jack whimpers in pain at the fact that Jakul had made him do that to Mysterie. Shadow grins.

 **So then how long until we reverse roles? I can hardly wait to play...** Jakul thinks for a long moment before replying.

"How about now?" He says with a smile and Jack shudders in fear as Jakul slowly gives him control again, but keeps enough to keep Jack's body limp. Shadow chuckles and Mysterie's eyes widen as she uses Mysterie's hands to skim along Jack's sides.

**Your turn to direct love...**

"He likes his stomach to be touched, especially the sides." Jakul replies and whispers the next words.

"A little lower." Jack tightens his lips to not make any sound. Shadow forces Mysterie's fingers to trail down along the sides of Jack's stomach and along his hips after summoning sand to rid him of the hoodie.

"N-no ... stop" Jack shudders, biting his lips so he doesn't make any sounds even as Jakul makes him loosen them up a little. 


	14. Never the Same...

"Oh Jack... loosen up a little, hmmm?" Shadow says, using Mysterie's voice before sliding her tongue along Jack's stomach as her fingers brush along Jack's thighs, grazing the sides of his length teasingly. Jack squirms from the touch and gasps as Mysterie's hands brush against his length. Jack groans, trying to stifle the moan that breaks free from his lips as she teases him.

"P-please s-stop." Mysterie follows Shadow's tugs to trail nips along Jack's stomach next, caressing his thighs with her nails. Jack shudders, groaning in pleasure, moaning and gasping as he squirms beneath her touch. Shadow purrs.

 **"So lovely a sight..."**  Mysterie growls at her even as Shadow directs her, more than forcing her now, to trail nips down one thigh; fingers ghosting along Jack's length. She wasn't immune to the desire that was rising in her to actually do this as the sound of Jack's pleasure eggs her on as much as Shadow's tugging and prodding. Jack gasps, gritting his teeth as his cock throbs in response to her touch. Shadow chuckles in Mysterie's voice.

 **"Relax Jack... it's not going to hurt..."** Mysterie's tongue slides along his skin up his thigh. Jack can't breathe as he feels like he is melting.

"He especially likes it when he's pushed in there..." Jakul whispers. Mysterie gently blows air along Jack's length, murmuring softly.

 **"Is that right?"** Jakul chuckles.

"Yes." Jack grounds out a groan that sounds like "ngh!" Shadow chuckles in return, even as Mysterie growls harshly at her.

"Don't you dare..." Mysterie didn't want to be forced into this.

 **"Oh relax... like I said... it's not going to hurt..."** Mysterie blows more air along Jack's length to tease him. Jack struggles with his body, trying to get it to stop, but it only throbs and aches painfully with need.

"Oh god..." Jack groans out. Shadow didn't have to force, so much as direct Mysterie's hands to skim along Jack's thighs as she continues to blow air along his length teasingly before shifting to flick her tongue along it.

 **"Oh Jack... you taste so good..."** She sighs out. Jack gasps and slightly thrusts, unable to control it. Shadow purrs in Mysterie's voice.

 **"Eager I see..."**  Shadow directs Mysterie to shift, this time to slowly slide Jack's length into her mouth; lightly breathing on every part that is drawn in. Jack groans, thrusting in, the fiery need inside becoming painful as he fights it.

"Oh god it hurts..." She slides her tongue along Jack's length to shift the pain more into pleasure, even gently sucking on it. Jack groans and moans loudly and wantonly; he can't control it anymore, his body's need winning over. He thrusts into her mouth, a little pre-cum starting to drip. Shadow purrs in their minds.

 

 

 **That's it Jack.... mmm... so good...** Mysterie shudders, but she stays quiet, causing Shadow to chuckle as she realizes that Mysterie has begun to absorb everything rather than be set on fighting it.

 **Don't be so shy dear... You know you love the taste...** She continues to gently suck on Jack's length, nails skimming along his thighs. Jack fought to not let himself cum; he keeps from cumming as expected by Shadow and Jakul. Jack grunts in pain as Jakul assaults his mind and body to try and get him to release.

"I-i am n-not going to do it Jakul." Jack grounds out. Having expected the resistance, of course, Shadow directs one of Mysterie's hands to gently rub his anal hole teasingly, a not-so-subtle promise of what's to come if Jack continues resisting even as she increases the pressure of the gentle sucking a bit. Jack fights to stay strong, bucking to try and get Mysterie off him, surprisingly Jackson also fights Jakul. Shadow chuckles softly, although she had not counted on Jackson's interference she easily feeds Jakul more power to easily over power the other; her power much more raw darkness now thanks to Punishment. Mysterie pulls back a moment, directed to slide her finger into her mouth, slicking it good with saliva before sliding the slippery digit into Jack and wiggling the digit in search of that sweet spot inside.... once she finds it she rubs the finger against it. Jack gasps, squirming and wiggling about, trying to kick her off only to feel his body numb and become more sensitive to the touch.

"P-please STOP!" Shadow easily keeps Mysterie from being kicked by Jack as Mysterie strokes that spot a little faster, Shadow purrs in her voice.

 **"You know you love it Jack..."** Mysterie slips his length back into her mouth to resume her gentle sucking as well.

"No..." Jack strains, bucking into her mouth a little as Jackson is subdued in darkness, facing his worst fears. Summoning some sand to help, Mysterie slips a second finger into Jack; pressing against that sweet spot a bit more a she rubs it even as she sheathes Jack's length entirely into her mouth as she continues to suck, forcing back the gag reflex. Jack groans, his face almost blue from the pain of not releasing and he gasps out as it turns really painful, moaning in the pleasure that is building up. Shadow whispers into his mind.

 **Come on now Jack... you can't resist forever... and you know you want it...** Jack gasps.

"N-no... I won't..." Jakul pushes Jack closer to the edge.

"I think you need to show pain and then pleasure." Jakul spoke to Shadow as Jack shakes his head, struggling to get Mysterie off him. Shadow thinks about what Jakul says.

**What do you suggest?**

"Hmmm... maybe sensitive cock means pleasure pain..." He whispers back in thought.

"Force him to release."

 

 

Shadow makes a thoughtful sound, Mysterie pulls back to slide her tongue along Jack's tip; thinking about what she could do to entice him to release as Jakul had said; even as she does she continues to stroke that sweet spot inside him. Jack grunts and squirms, his body was at war with his mind; he gasps as he feels himself getting closer, it was harder to stop it from coming and his cock was leaking badly. Shadow purrs as Mysterie's tongue laps it up greedily, causing her to shiver. Her teeth lightly graze the tip in a light nip. Jack gasps out.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

"Come on Jack, just cum for her..." Jakul murmurs. Inwardly pleased with Jack's reaction as much as Shadow was, Mysterie nibbles lightly on Jack's tip. Eventually Jack can't hold it in and with a one big shout of pain he released into her mouth, his body jolting for a few moments; shaking from the climax that came through. Shadow slips back from controlling Mysterie as she swallows it. Quivering as she draws back from Jack, blinking a little though Shadow purrs in their minds.

 **Now was that so hard? Oh... excuse me... I guess you were weren't you Jack?** Jack feels tears come immediately to his eyes and, having full control again he pulls himself from Mysterie; Jakul chuckles and hides away for the moment.

"Why?" Jack shakes his head at what he has just done, he could never look at himself the same! Mysterie is quiet as she thinks about what has just happened as well, muttering.

"What was the point of that? What were they trying to prove?" Jack looks at her.

"It was obviously to upset me." He says brokenly. She sighs and moves over to him to wrap her arms around him loosely, resting her head against his shoulder. Jack shudders, trying to pull away but he feels absolutely exhausted, hearing in his mind the familiar chuckle of Jakul as she did.

"Thank you for the help. Now Punishment can take over." Much as Mysterie was surprised by what had happened, she can't say she was too surprised that Jakul had readily participated... but why now? Obviously he'd always had designs on Mysterie... from the very first really, but why wait? Why not strike before now? She instantly stilled as what Jakul has said registers.

"... W-what?" Shock ripples through her. Jack falls unconscious into her arms as pain goes through him, he murmurs despite being unconscious.

"M-mysterie... I-i thought we g-g-got rid of him..." Jack shivers slightly as if he is drowning. She held him close, murmuring.

"No... he's too much like Shadow to just have been gotten rid of... but... I thought she took care of him for a while..." Shadow shrugs before retreating, not having expected he would return so soon either but nor does she seem worried either. Jack shakes and struggles to get to the surface that he never reaches; sometimes screaming for help in his restless night. Mysterie hugs him close, trying to help; reaching out to him with her light, but it seems all but impossible... All too soon the sun comes up and pain hits his body.


	15. Light

Jack shudders, pain rippling through every nerve and muscle in his body; eventually he is not actively breathing, his eyes start to roll into the back of his head before he coughs up actual black water.

"M-mysterie..." He murmurs, worry evident as he coughs up more black water as if his lungs were full of it. Mysterie holds him close, she hasn't been able to sleep; she isn't sure what else to do... There is the sound of a young child's laughter suddenly and a voice that Mysterie doesn't recognize that calls out to Jack.

"Jack... take my hand... Trust me..." Mysterie closes her eyes, holding Jack close as she wonders about that voice even as something pure seems to reach out to Jack, touching his hand and sending the darkness balking at it as if it is burned by the very presence. Jack gasps and tightens his hold on Mysterie.

"M-mysterie..." The child's laughter comes again and seems to embrace Jack in a comforting warmth. Punishment doesn't like that and sends darkness into Jack along with a few shameful images. Jack starts to shy from the light.

"I-I don't deserve the light..." The child seems to force the darkness to retreat again, despite Jack's words. Her voice seeming to hold a pout even if neither of them could see her.

"Now Jack... you know better than that. After all... I wouldn't be here without you, silly snowflake." Jack feels light as a feather in Mysterie's arms, still unconscious, but better and the black water that he's coughed up dissipates. The light around him grows.

"W-wait... who are you?" Jack asks the child, not sure what's real and what's not anymore. Mysterie didn't say anything, wondering why she can hear the voice even though she knows that there is no one else in the room with them... So then... who was this? The child seems to curl up against Jack even as the light that radiates from her envelopes him though she didn't answer his question when she spoke.

"We need one another, you see? As long as I'm around that nasty head can't get you. We made a promise after all."

"What?" It was all Jack can say as he's lulled into sleep next to the child.

"I-i got to w-wake up." The child's voice is soft.

"Rest here Jack... you will wake into her arms when you do... I will always

watch out for you..." Warm, small hands stroke his cheeks gently and Jack falls asleep, curiosity was going to eat at him when he awoke. He wakes up, his eyes snapping open and he takes a big breath of air as he coughs up the last bit of the black water.

"M-mysterie..." Fear and worry for her in his tone as he shudders in her arms.

 

 

"Jack... thank goodness...." She breathes, wiping away traces of the black water from Jack as she meets his gaze, concern and relief in her eyes. Jack hugs her close, only for the comfort that he needs and that she needed.

"Mysterie, it's okay." She simply sighs, drawing him closer; having wrapped the two of them into a blanket made of her sand, in the gold and silver sand there are sparkles of pure white, but she doesn't seem to notice. Jack shudders in fear.

"Mysterie, w-what i-if it happens again..." Jack says, fear in his eyes as he curls close to her. She shudders.

"I-i don't know... I-i didn't even do anything... I ... couldn't..." Fear makes her eyes darken. Jack hugs her close, rubbing circles into her back.

"I'll fight with my last breath before I let Punishment take over." She nuzzles against him, shaking a little. She whispers, trailing off.

"Please don't say things like that...."  _Should I tell her about the child? No... yes... I don't know..._ Jack shudders as an image flashed by, the light was the child... he grunted in slight bodily pain before settling and keeping her close to him as he fell into a nightmarish sleep. Even the nightmares; however, don't stay long and as they flee Jack can swear he can feel the little child's hand in his as the dreams clear so that he finds himself standing in a meadow. She tugs a little at his hand and when he looks down he finds himself meeting a pair of dark green eyes that he swears he should recognize; her hair is long like Mysterie's, but more straight and instead of chestnut brown hair it's black. She wears a sky blue dress that swishes around her knees and she looks as if she is eight... the same age Jamie had been when he had first began believing in Jack. Seeing his gaze she smiles. Jack smiles back.

"You remind me a lot of a friend of mine." Slowly Jack starts telling the child all of his troubles and adventures, for some odd reason he feels like he can trust her and tell her everything. He even tells her some of his old life stories. She listens patiently, her eyes full of wonder and happiness. She never asks any questions or interrupts. It's only when Jack finally pauses in telling the stories that she finally does ask a question.

"Who do I remind you of?" Jack looks at her.

"Like Mysterie... at a younger age." Slowly he begins then to tell her about Mysterie, even though she probably already knew. She smiles innocently once he has finished.

"Very good Jack... I was wondering if you would connect the dots... Although it has been some time since she has been a human now."

"What does it mean? Why are you here?" Jack asks curiously. Her expression becomes serious... at least as much as it can be for a child.

"I am a part of her, just as Shadow is. I have been asleep since she was a young teenager... I am here because Punishment woke me up. Although I do not think he meant to when he pulled Shadow from her. Yes... I know about that because that was when I woke up... I saw everything. He is much more like Shadow than Jakul is. Those two, as you may or may not have noticed... are quite equally matched."

 

 

Jack shudders.

"Yeah, now how do we get rid of him?" Jack asks, disgust and anger in his tone.

"You must find out why he was created. Just as with Jackson, he cannot harm you if you can come to understand this part of yourself. I can keep him at bay because of my light, but it is not a permanent solution." Meanwhile, at the North Pole... Jamie stands with arms crossed as he scowls at the Guardians who shift uncomfortably under his gaze. He had been discussing things with them for the last few hours and wasn't happy with them.

"Iz not so simple make amendz when he is not receptive." North says.

"I haz amended by asking every year what he want for Christmas, but answer alwayz same. He haz yet to ask for gift."

"That shouldn't stop you from leaving one."

"Who sayz it haz? I leave him favorite treat every year since became Guardian."

"Fair enough, but what about the rest of you?" His gaze accusing. Sandy's sand forms into words:

 

I have always given him good dreams and he does talk with me on occasion when he cannot talk to the others. 

Jamie nods then turns to Tooth and Bunny.

"I tried leavin' 'im baskets but I donno that he takes 'em... they just kinda vanish." 

"I have tried being there for him... not much else I can do now that he's regained his memories..." Tooth trails off.

"And yet  **none**  of you knew the danger he was in... Didn't know his center was in danger of cracking... Haven't trusted him." They all flinch, they had taken his news about Jack's center hard, but they are relieved he is fine. It wasn't unheard of to change a center, but to have one cracked like that... that is an excruciatingly painful way to change centers. Mostly because it is done unwillingly, changing a center is generally only confusing to the one doing the changing rather than painful. It was never meant to be painful, but Punishment has made it so by cracking Jack's center instead of just replacing it. 


	16. Tag-along

Jack shudders at the suggestion.

"Making myself one with this thing, are you nuts Mysterie?" He asks, fear in pain in his tone. The child giggles.

"Forgot I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kree and I am not nuts. I have just been trying FOREVER to get her to meld with Shadow... almost happened but then Punishment had to screw up my plans." Jack's mind is in a whirl of pain and emotions.

"W-why would you do that?" He stumbles a bit as pain shoots through him from Punishment's new found strength to manipulate Jack's pain receptors. Kree touches his head, easily thwarting his newfound power.

"Because it is keeping her back just as it is you." Jack shudders.

"Thanks Kree." He looks at her curiously.

"W-what would happen if M-mysterie melded with Shadow?"

"She would be more whole." Jack sighs.

"How do I get out of here?" 

"This is just a dream. You may come and go as you please. You must only will it." Jack thinks for a moment, everything fades and his eyes snap open. He gasps for air like he was in the dream for years and wasn't breathing.

"M-mysterie?" She shifts a little, having fallen asleep next to Jack. His skin is white as a sheet, different from the normal paleness of his skin, he coughs hard into his hand.  _Why do I feel so sick?_

 **Awwww.. Poor Jackie... are you not feeling well?** She asks mockingly in his mind, though Mysterie doesn't stir from her sleep. Jack coughs hard again.

"Shut up." His voice is high and squeaky, he slaps a hand over his mouth as he runs to the bathroom to throw up what was left in his stomach. Shadow chuckles.

 **This is the result of not just accepting the Darkness Jack... fighting true Darkness when you are not Light makes you... ill... to say the least. The longer you struggle the worse it will get.** Jack shudders.

"I-i'm not going to accept it... I never will! Never, you hear me!" His voice squeaks again and he coughs harshly, looking at the blood on his hand he wipes it on a towel and throws it in with other dirty clothes. Shadow chuckles.

 **Oh yes... famous words those... I've been hearing THAT for years...** Jack has a hard time breathing.

"Leave me alone." He says in pain, nearly falling over.

 

 

 **Very well... for now... but something for you to think about... That little brat who has kept you from being worse than you are now... who once kept me in check... she can only save one of the two of you from Darkness... She can't save you both... I wonder which one she has chosen...**  Shadow's laughter rings out a moment before quieting and she is gone, for the time being. Jack shudders in pain.  _I'd give my life for Mysterie... it has to be her..._ Jack walks - well more like staggers - to the bed and trips into it.

"Oof!" A soft hand settles on his shoulder as he falls into the bed, when he looks up he sees it's Kree who is kneeling on the bed; her gaze as innocent as ever.

"Am I dead or something or is this like ghost whisperer?" He asks with a scratchy, pained voice. Kree chuckles softly.

"No, you're not dead Jack. I am simply able to be here while she sleeps." She indicates Mysterie with one hand.

"I c-c-achoo... can't accept him." Jack says with a shiver.

"But please... help Mysterie, she needs it more." Kree is silent on that; her power gently flows over him, helping him feel at least somewhat better. Jack breathes in fresh air.

"Thanks." She just smiles, saying nothing now because she knows what he would say if he knew... She isn't going to get into that. Jack shudders and crawls under the covers, managing to bump Mysterie a bit and he sneezes really loud.

"I want you to help her. She deserves to be free... not me." Kree shifts to wrap her arms around him, providing warmth. Mysterie shifts a little from being bumped into, but she still doesn't wake; Jack feels the child's sigh almost as much as he hears it.

"She's beyond me... I have tried helping in the past... but she's forgotten I even exist. Just as you walk the path you've chosen... so does she. I'm sorry... I don't have the ability to influence her anymore... I can only do this last thing... protect what she loves most." Tears fall from his eyes.

"I can't keep doing this... I can't keep fighting... but I will and I won't stop until he's gone and everyone... all they do is give up on her!" Kree gently wipes away his tears.

"Not everyone has Jack... she isn't alone after all. She never has been and neither are you, this isn't about fighting... it's about learning to accept. She has not accepted Shadow because she fears to become what Shadow truly is."  _I know the_ _feeling_.

"WELL WHAT IF IT WERE YOU HAVING TO ACCEPT THIS THING THAT LIVES INSIDE YOU AND MAKES YOU ATTACK EVERYONE! AND KILL AND RAPE PEOPLE!" Jack yells, after that he goes into a coughing fit. Kree sighs a little.

"You don't understand anymore than she does... they don't MAKE you do anything unless you allow them... My power is only limited because she makes it so... Just as the power the others have over the two of you is of your own will. Maybe not thoughts you have consciously... but thoughts that are there nonetheless. You give them power to do things and yet not do things... How else is it that they have power to do some things but not others? I cannot have form unless she is asleep because that is her will... I am diminished because it is her belief... Her thoughts. It is no different with you Jack."

 

 

Jack looks at her like she is insane, which is exactly what he is thinking.

"I'm not going to accept him or find a way to understand him. Even if it kills me and there is nothing you can do or say that will make me think otherwise." She is silent for a moment.

"I will protect you then for as long as I am able." Jack growls.

"I don't need protecting!" He shouts, pulling himself tom the bed, which was an incredible feat for himself. He coughs more blood into his hand, picking up a tissue from the nearest tissue box to wipe it off before he starts heading out of the room.

"He would kill you if not for me." She says quietly. Jack trips, almost hitting the nearby wall. Kree floats over to him as if she was as light as a feather. Jack breathes heavily, out of breath and just leans against the wall, barely having enough strength to float. While all of this was going on, Jamie used North's library to do some research, hoping to find some answers.

"Easy Jack. You're not well enough to just storm out." Kree murmurs after a moment.

"You didn't notice how close she was to accepting Shadow..." Jack shudders and tries to keep walking only to lean heavily on the nearest door. Kree follows him.

"G-go away, stop following me." Jack says painfully.

"Jack... you realize what happened was two way right?" She asks. Jack shakes his head in annoyance instead; he began ignoring her though he can't take another step as the pain was unbearable.

"W-why d-does it h-hurt s-so mu-ch." He says breathlessly. Kree shrugs and begins fading.

"Keep this up Jack and she'll wake up..." Jack shakes in pain, not able to stand he collapses with a groan. Kree tries to help him up but Jack doesn't let her.

"No, I'm fine." He says stubbornly and struggles to lift his body up but it was like no pain he's ever felt before that was going though him at that moment. He cries out and Kree vanishes suddenly as Mysterie sits up in bed, a little mixed up from the dream and the cry in the bond.

"Jack?"


	17. First Emergence

Jack struggles to get to her, but the pain is worse than before and he yells out in pain. Wheezing and coughing as the pain grows more agonizing. Alarmed, she forgets the dream and her muddled thoughts as she stumbles from the bed to try and find him. Jack struggles to get up, shouting out as it feels like his heart is burning, on fire, he curls in on himself on the hallway floor. Mysterie manages to stumble to him, nearly tripping over him. She kneels and scoops him up, heading back to the room; Jack struggles a bit.

"W-wait... I can't... I gotta get out o-of here." He says, trembling violently in pain. Mysterie goes back into the bedroom, but only to retrieve a blanket to wrap around them before she heads out of the room and sets off for the cavern in Antarctica that she vaguely remembers he had once taken her to... The very same that she had seen the day she had died. 

"W-where a-a-are w-we." Jack stutters, pain evident. She ducks into the cave, ignoring the writings around them as she murmurs quietly.

"The only quiet place I could think of." Jack shudders.

"W-what d-do you m-mean q-quiet?" Jack says, slightly worried as the familiar pain of his center being broken came to him and he realizes Punishment is taking over slowly.

"As in there wouldn't be anyone else around." She sets Jack down, the blanket wrapped around him while she sifts her gaze to the various writings around them, her expression mostly blank as she seems to be off in thought. Jack groans, but tries to be as quiet as possible knowing that she needs to think.

"W-why t-take m-me here?" Jack asks before he coughs up more blood. This time she doesn't answer the question, black sand curls around one hand, tugging at her for her attention and she turns to it; her eyes darkening slightly as she reads the sand. Jack shudders and gasps at the sand. After a long moment she crushes the sand in one hand and silver threads of sand take its place; she glances over briefly at Jack but says nothing as she turns her attention back to the sand. Some strands she crushes, others she sends off. Jack shudders and his voice cracks a little.

"Mysterie." It sounds so weak that he doubts she can recognize it's his voice.

"Hmmm?" She glances away from the sand.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" He asks weakly before another coughing fit hits him and he coughs up more blood. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not the one coughing up blood." Jack shudders.

"I J-JUST W-WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He yells before going back into a coughing fit. She sighs.

 

 

"I'm fine. No need to yell... You really shouldn't push yourself." She seems a bit distant in the bond, but she's fine otherwise. Jack shudders.

"I push myself 'cause I want you happy and safe." He says in pain and struggles to get up.

"Ouch." She manages a small smile.

"At the moment I'd be happier if you rested and got better. I think we're perfectly safe here." Although she was none too sure about that exactly since the threat isn't exactly an external one... Jack shudders as the whispers of his past go through him by Punishment and his voice is slowly getting louder. Mysterie shifts her gaze back to the sand, Shadow pulses inside her as she senses Punishment.

"Oh god..." Jack groans. Mysterie closes her eyes with a sigh... the inevitable happens, her eyes shift to red as Shadow takes over; she says nothing though, going back to what Mysterie had been doing... though a few of the dark sands are sent out rather than crushed. Jack shudders and drags himself over to her, managing to grab her arm.

"S-stop." He says in a weak and pain filled voice. Shadow doesn't look at him as she uses Mysterie's voice.

"Stop? I'm just doing my job of granting wishes. I've been a little negligent on that as of late what with all that's happened recently." A gold strand of sand is crushed, but several others are let go along with a few silver and a black.

"M-mysterie." He pionts at the gold strands being crushed and shudders before turning to vomit blood and... whatever it was... it was bad stomach stuff because it was moving. Jack shudders at the sight of it. After a moment she finally turns to meet Jack's gaze, eyes flashing a deep red.

 **"Not everything is so black and white Jack. This isn't a fairy tale... Oh... and our little visitor better hurry up... or he just might kill you before he manages to emerge into this world for the first time..."** Jack shakes his head.

"N-no I-i won't l-let him." Jack says in pain.

"L-leave M-mysterie alone." He says, gasping as it hurts him more as he fights Punishment back. Shadow rolls her eyes.

 **"Oh for pete's sake..."** She presses a finger to Jack's forehead, sending a tendril of sleep sand through him, knocking him out and pulling the other forward to stop all the "theatrics."

"Finally, took forever." Punishment pushes up, using Jack's body he smirks darkly; tainting the smile that once showed joy and happiness.

 **"YOU are the one who took forever.... seriously... all the theatrics are not necessary pet."**  

 

 

He shakes a moment.

"Not my fault, Jackson attacked me. Stupid emotions, why does he have them?" He said in disgust. She shrugs.

 **"I'm surprised you're still even a thing with as much problems as you've had... You definitely aren't on my level."** He shrugs.

"So when can I bring the world the punishment it deserves?" He asks darkly, picking at the dirt underneath Jack's nails and picking at the hoodie.  _I'll change outfits later._ She raises an eyebrow.

 **"First of all... what makes you think you can? You can't even deal with one measly Guardian... let alone the rest that protect this planet."** She scoffs a little.

 **"You have a LONG way to go before you're ready for that."** _Gosh you nag too much..._

"Okay, fine." He pouts slightly, bored and begins to mess around with Jack's staff.

 **"Although... we can have a little fun, even if you aren't up to snuff yet... Though be aware I'm only going to cover your sweet ass because I happen to like the resident who's there besides yourself. Come on... I'm sure we can find a few "dark wishes" to fulfill in person..."** She grins. He smiles and chuckles.

"Lead the way." His voice changes darkly. Chuckling darkly, she leads him out of the cave and into the tundra; sand of various colors swirls around her hand... some gold, some silver... some black... a few she crushes... of all three colors until she finds one that makes her grin.

"Alright... this way." She summons a black cloud of sand and shoots off, believing he'll have no trouble keeping up and indeed he doesn't, using the South wind, which he manages to tame, ignoring the North wind's cries. Shadow leads him to a dark alleyway in Burgess where a young woman is fleeing through the various alleyways, she's sacred... right behind her is a gang of teenagers who are laughing and calling out jeers to her and vulgar promises.

"Classic case here... the dark wish belongs to those teens... Let's see if you can fulfill it. I won't interfere on this run because I want to see how you mange on your own... or you can fulfill her wish to escape and instead punish the teens.... Your call, but make it fast because the thread that links to her escape is closing in fast..."


	18. First Outing

Punishment chuckles.

"You got it." He says with a hint of mischief as he disappears into red mist; he laughs, scaring the woman and teenagers.

"Three teens and a lady, this shall be fun. So I will punish three." The mist starts to roll in.

"Whoa, Dan... What is going on?" One of the teens speaks to the leader, but before he can say anything blood spurts everywhere and the others are screaming in pain and agony for no apparent reason; their eyeballs fall out, the woman is already dead and dismembered on the concrete.

"Only one I see, you shall be dead by moon." Like a cobra strike, the teen is on the ground ripped apart, his spinal cord dismembered before him. Shadow raises an eyebrow as she watches the chaos unfold; suddenly she ducks behind a trash bin as she senses a familiar presence.

 **"Better retreat!"** She calls to him and the reason becomes apparent enough as what looks like a comet is seen in the sky above them, heading straight for their location. Punishment wraps the night's air around him, vanishing into the darkness; invisible to the eye. Shadow keeps quiet even as she shields her eyes against the sudden light that appears in the alleyway; lighting up everything for a moment and she nearly laughs at the sudden cry.

"What the hell?! Oh gods!" Jamie could only stare at the scene before him, he felt sick... really sick... Punishment chuckles.

"Jamie... why don't we give him a little taste of punishment?" He asks as he floats towards the light spirit, still invisible; his words echoing in Shadow's mind so that Jamie couldn't hear him. She hisses quietly in response.

 **"Unless you want to get a few teeth knocked out... I suggest leaving him alone... for now. He will alert the Guardians and they'd be on you in less than two shakes of a hare's tail so don't even think about it! Plus... he's a Guardian himself now... can't you tell the difference in him?"** She spoke the truth, there was a larger sense of power about Jamie and the way he held himself when he'd landed had been confident... but now he was emptying his stomach into the nearest trash bin before taking off again into the night sky after glancing around and not seeing what had been responsible. He shook his head as he watched the newest Guardian take off.

"You need to lighten up, but I guess you're right about the Guardians. I'll wait." Shadow chuckles a little once Jamie is gone.

 **"Lighten up? If I was as careless as you I wouldn't have survived so long. I had to deal with a pure light brat most of my existence... The same brat who was hindering you not too long ago. You can't deal with the Guardians as a group yet... best lay low. No doubt Jamie will inform them of your little "play time" but let us leave it at that... We'll make one more stop, too many and they will begin to suspect something... especially since it's been so long since they have seen their precious winter spirit.... I will teach you the art of being on the side that wins, Punishment. Listen to me and you will find you will not only last longer, but you will know the sweet taste of victory and the taste of blood of your enemies."** He chuckles.

"Okay." He floats over beside her.

"I'd like to learn how to survive and get Jackie here to submit." 

 

 

Shadow smiles as he floats over to her.

 **"The first will take time... the second is easy... especially thanks to Jakul's lust and my brains... You can shame him into submission likely now."** She chuckles darkly.

 **"It was all too easy near the end to get her to willingly do what I directed her to... The sound of his moan was her weakness... and it is his as well now."** Her gaze became serious.

 **"Do not forget you owe me for this. Without it, you would not be here now or without my sand. Do not forget your place."** Punishment smiles.

"Yeah, I know my place." He smirks.

"Thanks for the advice." She nods, satisfied with his answer.

 **"Come then. Time to play for just a little while longer... then we'll need to retreat back to the ice cavern where we emerged."** She summons sand again to take off, leading him down to a spot in a small forest. This time there was a child who was crying; lost in the woods, she motions towards the little boy.

 **"Have fun."** All the boy sees and feels at the moment was cold; he jumps when he hears Punishment's chuckle.

"What's wrong child?" He asks in a sadistic voice as he appears to the boy from red mist.

"Why are you crying?" 

"I-i'm l-lost." He says in fear.

"Y-you're J-" He was interrupted by Punishment's dark laugh, knowing what the child had been about to say.

"Close, but not quite right." He smirks as he stabs the child in the stomach with an ice dagger; the boy screams and screams more every time he twists the ice knife deeper.

"The name's Punishment and it looks like you could use some." His power flows into the child from the ice dagger, sending the boy's darkest fear into his mind and the child screams bloody murder before dying. His cold, large, dead eyes wide open.

"Haha, that was fun!" Shadow floats over to him with a smirk.

 **"Nice... but you know you could have let him believe you really were Jack for a little while... that way he would have really screamed when you'd suddenly flipped personalities... Jakul's done that... very effective and OH so satisfying to watch."** She sighs wistfully and then beckons him to follow her back to the ice cavern. Punishment nods.

"Next time I will. It was satisfying still." He follows after, the North wind tries to knock him down from the air.

"Hey you pesky ass wind! Go somewhere else!" It does not give in and goes to the Guardians.

"SHIT! SOUTH FOLLOW!" 

"She's going to tell them everything!" Punishment says, slightly worrying for some odd reason; he could feel pain as Jack was fighting him again.

"T-that's right you bastard, try to fight the Guardians, you'll lose!" Jack manages. The South wind shoots after the North at his command, Shadow calls to him as they head for Antarctica.

 **"Calm down Punishment, the Guardians can't understand the wind anymore than you'd understand the chirps of Tooth's minions. Not that it won't try, but without Jack to interpret... there's no point... and I'm sure Jakul can keep Jack's mouth shut easily... if you have trouble."** Punishment turns to look at Shadow and stops worrying about it.

"S-sorry, I don't wanna go back in his head ever again. It sucks, there is no one else to punish but his emotions... and only when he deserves it." He shudders and Jakul tries to shut Jack up, but Jack bites him so that he has - figuratively - bloody fingers from all the bites.

"You try to shut me up I bite off your fucking fingers Jakul!" Shadow turns to him.

 

 

 **"Hey! Let's get one thing straight.. the only reason I haven't torn you limb from limb is BECAUSE of Jakul. You leave him be and I WILL know if you don't."** She snarls. Punishment looks at her in a bit of confusion.

"So... now what?" She smiles a little. 

 **"Sorry, but thanks to Jakul I can hear the others. A little thing that Jakul and I managed when he was with me instead of Jack. Now, we regress... it sucks, I know... but we need to let them have control again. Jakul knows why, I've already explained it to him... not that I needed to since he knows my mind as well as I do his..."** She grins and settles into a sitting position in the ice cavern when they are inside. She leans back against one wall before relinquishing control. Punishment grumbles as he relinquishes his hold over Jack who gasps, holding himself and falling to his knees with a thud as pain sweeps through him.

"Oh god... that hurt M-mysterie." He looks at her, pain and fear evident. She nods in agreement, but says nothing verbally.

"W-we c-can't let them take control again. We got to get to the others." He says, pain still leaking through his tone.

"I know... but what can they do?" She asks as she rubs her temples, trying to fight the massive headache that had been left behind. Jack shudders.

"A-at least t-they know s-so they k-know h-how to at least subdue us." Jack says, groaning in complete and utter pain as Jackson, Jax, Cecil and Punishment were fighting like a war zone in his head.

"L-let's hurry, please." Mysterie nods, some how managing to stumble over to Jack; in a flash of light the two were turned into sand and whisked to the North Pole almost like teleportation... though not as instant. The Guardians were waiting for them, Jamie was among their number and he was paler than normal. He had just only finished explaining what he'd discovered in the alleyway. Jack trips when the two of them appear before the group at the North Pole.

"Ouch." He groans then covers his mouth before throwing up in a nearby trash can, feeling the sickness again; the unbearable deathly ill sickness.

"What the?! Jack? Mysterie? What's wrong?" Jamie asks, being the first to speak as Mysterie holds her head in her hands; the pounding is much worse now... so much worse. She manages to squeak out.

"It's Shadow... and... Punishment..." The Guardians glance worriedly at one another and usher the two into the infirmary where Bunny activates the previous wards used and a few new ones that hadn't been there last time the two of them had been there. Jack shudders, again throwing up in a trash can as he sits on the floor; for a minute he breathes heavily, throwing up black water is not fun and he shivers violently, covering himself as if he was going to be eaten by hungry vultures. Mysterie shudders, mumbling.

"Where is she when we need her..." No one but Jack would understand what she was talking about.


	19. Struggling Light

_God please... we need her._ Jack shakes a little more when Tooth tries to get Jack from the corner. Jack almost lashes out like a cornered animal.

"L-leave me alone" He says, his eyes closed now, and in obvious fearful pain he coughs violently; holding his middle as pain ripples through him. Mysterie shudders and barely manages to make it to a bed before she passes out; the others' jaws drop because as soon as she's out on the bed a near white orb appears from her and they're now staring at a little girl who walks over to Jack. She doesn't even acknowledge the other Guardians, who just stare in shock and befuddlement as she presses tiny hands to Jack's head and forces the darkness to retreat. Jack shudders and goes limp at the moment, losing consciousness completely though he fights to stay awake.

"N-no..." The girl speaks softly.

"It's okay Jack... remember, I promised I'd help keep him at bay..." The Guardians just stare in shock and worry, Jamie the most worried of them as they stare at the girl in obvious confusion. With an innocent smile, Kree begins explaining to her audience. The whole time she does she keeps one hand on Jack, her hand glowing each time the darkness tries to surge in Jack only for her to beat it back down. Each time she did the darkness grows stronger. Even with it growing stronger each time, she still manages to bat it back with hardly an effort at all.

"So ... let me get this straight." Jamie says after a moment, not sure what to believe exactly except what he's just seen with his own eyes; the others were silent for the moment.

"Your name is Kree and you are a part of Mysterie that can only take physical form when she's out like a light..." Kree nods.

"And some how you're keeping Punishment... that dark... thing Mysterie and I faced when Jack's center was cracking... in check?" She nods again.

"Do I even want to know how?" This time she shook her head, Jack shudders and for some odd reason he pushes Kree's hand away only to grab it and encase it in ice as he shudders.

"S-stop." Jack grunts in pain. Kree melts the ice easily enough, wiggling her fingers and says simply enough.

"No." Jack shudders.

"I-it hurts... p-please stop." Jack hisses in pain and tries to push her hand away again. Kree sighs and instead summons sand to put Jack to sleep; he struggles against it and manages to fight off the sleep, breathing heavily. He shudders, mumbling.

"Can't go to sleep... I can't." Kree looks over at Sandy who rolls his eyes and adds his sand to hers to put Jack to sleep. Jack grunts in slight pain as it forces the darkness back at the same time.

"N-no fair..." He says, falling asleep; fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I can't, he'll get me..." Jack says in fear before going unconscious. Sandy stays close, a question mark appearing over his head and Kree sighs.

"Punishment took over Jack because he had help. Jakul and Shadow were helping him... I was incapacitated for a period of time... Shadow took over her and then in turn helped Punishment emerge. He is one nasty piece of work as I assume you know from what Jamie found." The Guardians look stricken at this news and Jamie's eyes widen.

"I guess you didn't know then... but that was his handy work. At any rate, I am keeping Punishment from taking over Jack easily... It's painful for Jack to fight him. It makes him seem sick and that's why I put him out. I can stay with Jack only as long as Mysterie isn't awake... or rather, in physical form I can. It's tough to explain fully why this is." Jack shudders and lashes out in his sleep, managing to accidentally hit Sandy who shakes the ice out of his hair as he looks worriedly at Jack. He dulls down the nightmares, but Jack still had to deal with them since he couldn't extract these or turn them to good dreams. Kree gives Sandy an apologetic look before brushing a hand along Jack's forehead to purify the nightmares as she's done before.

 

 

Jack settles in his sleep as Sandy moves him to the bed now and once settled on the bed near Mysterie he rolls over and grabs the nearest thing, which just happens to be Mysterie who is sleeping soundly. Kree smiles as Jack snuggles against her sleeping form, staying close to him to ensure that he rests well and that the darkness is so deeply submerged that it won't even cause the slightest bit of physical pain.

"So if you've been in her the whole time... why not stop Shadow?" Tooth asks suddenly.

"Because it's not that simple. I was suppressed and only recently woke from the sleep that I was forced into. I am sorry for any trouble that Shadow has caused. I know I could have prevented much of it had I been awake, but sadly I was not." Kree replies, her eyes glistening with a hint of regret.

"Iz not your fault. What can we do?" North asks.

"For now, simply help Jack to accept Punishment as part of himself and keep him here... It's the only way and I think that... if he does that... Then it will help her to accept Shadow and myself... Jack also needs to accept Jakul... but that is likely to only happen when she is awake... first deal with Punishment." The others nod. When Jack awoke again, the only ones who were in the room who were awake are Kree and Jamie. Jack groans in pain.

"W-what happened?"

"Apparently nothing that hasn't before in the last few hours. Jack... I've been thinking... maybe it would be easier for you to merge with Jakul..." Kree gives Jamie a startled look, but it becomes a thoughtful one though after a moment. Jack shakes his head at Jamie, thinking that he's insane.  _It's bad enough I have to try to accept one nuisance!_

"No, Jamie. I can't do that, no. No way!" He says in anger and pain. Jamie smiles a little, understanding in his eyes.

"Jack... don't you see the difference between him and Punishment? Jakul isn't evil... he never has been. He's just the embodiment of what you desire... whether you admit it or not. After all, he's never physically hurt me or her." Jack shudders.

"No means no Jamie." Jack says stubbornly. Jamie settles next to him.

"Jack... you're going to need his power to help against Punishment, just as you needed Jackson. I know you're scared... but don't you think she is too? You're not alone Jack and you know I would never do or suggest anything that would hurt you. Please trust me Jack." Kree nods in agreement with Jamie, casting a sad look at Mysterie, knowing that she was no better in this matter. Jack cries out in pain, his body arching as the pain goes through him like acid though after a moment he calms down.

"I-I d-don't know how to accept J-jakul." He says in breathless pain. Jamie is thoughtful a moment before speaking.

"Well... just think of a time he influenced you... that might help or... maybe asking him outright?" Kree slides a finger over Jack's cheek and his pain slowly fades to the bliss of healing. Jack groans in hatred.

"Jamie... I... I just can't... I won't merge with him." 

"Why not?" Kree asks. Jack has to think for a moment.

"HE IS SOOO ANNOYING! AND HE HURTS MYSTERIE!" Jack says in outrage, the wind breaks the nearby window in response. Kree tilts her head slightly to one side.

"When? Don't tell me you mean earlier." Jamie gives her a puzzled look.

 

 

Mysterie stirs slightly at the sound of the window shattering, but she doesn't wake. Jack ignores the two next to him.

"J-just leave me alone for a bit." He huffs at them.

"You know we can't take that risk." Jamie says though he stands up and moves over to one of the windows, giving him space. Kree shrugs a little and turns into a ball of light that settles itself into Jack, sending a warmth pulsing through him to keep the darkness well in its place. Jack falls asleep for a few hours and then the agony hits him. Moments after the pain flares up it dies down again as Kree's pulsing warmth keeps it at bay mostly. Jack shudders as the pain is now constant, always eating slowly away at him. Jack coughs painfully as he is pulled from sleep again. He slaps a hand to his mouth, running to the nearest trash bin and throwing up everything that North and Tooth had forced him to eat since he wouldn't eat a thing on his own.

"It's only going to get worse you know." Kree whispers into his mind even as she pushes back the bulk of the pain that would have been enough to knock him unconscious.

"I cannot do this forever... eventually he will win. I will weaken... and that will be the end of things for everyone... You know he will not spare anyone." Jack kept throwing up, once it finally stops though he manages to speak.

"Shut up. Just leave me alone... I am not staying around when it happens." He says with anger that is laced with pain.

"True... you won't be 'around' per say... but knowing him... he'll make you watch. Tell me... can you stand it a second time? You know what I mean..." She murmurs, eluding to Mysterie's "death" at Jack's hands. Jack shudders at the mention of it.

"It's not g-going to c-come to that. I have ways to keep my b-body in p-place." He gasps, writhing in pain after he throws up blood.

"Isn't it? Then tell me, Jack... if you have such ways... why didn't they work before when you were asked to kill her? Why didn't they just kick in then?" Kree wasn't going to let this go. Jack gasps in pain, sitting against the wall, trying to will the headache away.

"I-it's d-different n-now... please, just let me get out so I can be away from her." He shouts in pain as it feels like he was stabbed in the back.

"Really? And what, pray tell... do you think she's going to do if you leave? Shadow will hunt you down you know... and she can. She found you once before, remember? Running won't do you any good." She replies even as she dulls the pain that Jack was feeling that felt like a stab. Jack struggles to push Kree out.

"I don't care, she'll never find me again that's for sure." 


	20. Chaos

Kree is silent after a long moment before murmuring quietly.

"You would leave the world... her... to Shadow? Because that is what will happen. I will not be able to reach her then... without you... she has no reason to fight." Jack growls as he feels Punishment starting to take over and pain slices through him like butter to a hot knife.

"I don't care. She'll be fine." Jack says, starting to not care either way as he stands up and starts to leave the bathroom. No one knew about his power reserves as it only worked for escape plans, like the one he is currently planning. Kree sighs.

"So be it Jack... do not say I did not warn you. I will stay as long as I exist... for I am linked to you now... I am only sorry I could not do more..." Her voice is tinged with sadness as she fights the pain and the darkness as best as she can. Mysterie senses a soft whisper from Kree - still not knowing who she is, but it is a whisper of goodbye... Pain slices through Mysterie as darkness surges through her; she trashes for a moment, falling out of the bed before Shadow forces her into submission with a dark laugh. Jack realizes what he's doing, but he doesn't give in or go back as he leaves the pole, sneaking out a window.

"I c-can't h-help her now..." He starts flying to a hidden place in South Africa that always stays cool. As he is on his way there, he doesn't realize Punishment was telling Shadow where he was heading.

"A-almost there..." He says to himself and Kree. At the pole Jamie stares in horror at Shadow, backing away as black sand swirls around her and he does his best to counteract it with his light; but being inexperienced he's no match for her and his cries echo throughout the workshop. The Guardians rush to the room to see Jamie lying against one wall, listless. Their eyes go wide as they meet blood red ones and a sadistic smile.

 **"Look who's come to play..."** It isn't long before the Guardians retreat from the workshop, North carrying Jamie as they try to escape the  **thing** that has emerged... Each one of them bleeding badly from one cut or another... or in Bunny's case, many... None of them escape unscathed as they flee the place. Demonic laughter following them and yetis and elves flee in all directions as the place seems to shudder and nothing inside, save the globe of belief, is left standing...

Jack shudders in pain as Punishment gives him a good mental stabbing.

"SHUT UP!" Jack roars, scaring the hell out of a nearby napping lion, which picks up its cub and runs away when it sees Jack. He holds his head as pain slams into him as he runs into a pack of wild hyenas. He lets out a whimper as he's suddenly forced to attack and kill them. Jack screams out at the new blood on his hands and the dismembered bodies of innocent creatures. He shakes his head, staining his hair with the hyena blood.

"P-please get out of m-me..." 

 

 

Later, in the early sunrise of South Africa, animals hide in fear of Jack; seeing several of their kind killed and eaten savagely... Jack needed the meat to survive now, as he didn't have his staff to help channel his magic and keep the flow going; obviously he couldn't go back again just to retrieve the staff... not yet anyway. The people of the place don't know what to think, speaking in various languages and pointing out the animals that are going missing. Chief among those who have gone missing are dogs. Cries of fear begin to echo across the states as the sun's light seems to darken and everywhere that Shadow goes darkness seems to fall across the land as she follows where Jack is heading; the light seems to fade even without clouds. Several plants wither while others burst into flame without cause. Jack hears stories from around camp fires, since no one in this area of the world believes in him or sees him; they speak of a dark figure that kills the plants and animals. Thinking that it was because of him, Jack leaves the area, unaware that the stories were hints that Shadow is near. Shadow stops for nothing and the whispers become rumors of death as campsites are desiccated, only charred corpses are left in her wake as she hunts Jack down; plants withering from the heat of her footsteps even as fires break out and animals flee in fear... Those that aren't quick enough are dark smudges and charred bones where they took their last breath. Jack notices the chaos of the area that he was just in and he gasps, realizing suddenly what this means. He groans in pain and starts to flee quickly, grunting in pain as he manages to jump over a crocodile that tries to bite him as he crosses the water; preserving his energy for flight as he searches for a hiding place. A soft chuckle reaches his ears.

 **"Oh do run little one... that just makes this all the more fun..."** Jack gasps in fear and pain as Punishment slowly takes over him; Jack starts to run off quickly.

"No no... how did she find me? How?! No... no!" Jack yells in fear that she is on his trail. Dark laughter merely follows him in answer and fire begins to shoot up all around Jack, blocking his paths to escape. Jack yells out in pain and fear, searching for another way out.

"No no no!" He starts to try and go through the fire only to gasp in pain as it hurts him and he steps away from it, looking like a wild animal caught in a trap like many of those he had killed to eat. Slowly the fires begin to encircle Jack in a radius, dancing tauntingly at him... as if daring him to escape as everything seems to wither and after a moment Shadow steps through one part of the ring, eyes bright with malevolent glee. Jack shudders, taking a step back as he manages to burn himself; his eyes looking everywhere, anywhere for an escape route. He makes a run for it, passing through the flames and crying out in pain even as he makes it through and he starts running fast.... almost as fast as he could fly. A white flame leaps in front of Jack, blinding him at the same time that it sends pain through him; though Kree fights against the pain as much as she is able.

 **"Did you really think you could hide? This world belongs to me Jack... You should have known that from the start."** Jack writhes and screams in pain.

"STOP!" He screams loudly, in more pain as Punishment pushes through.

 **"Oh no... I am just getting started..."** She replies and Kree cries out in pain and seems to wink out suddenly as Shadow reaches him and presses a single finger to Jack to let Punishment out again.

"No NO!" Jack grunts as he fights, keeping him in, surprisingly. Jack gasps out at the touch and takes off immediately into the sky faster than birds fly, screaming out in pain. Shadow follows him into the sky, a little put off by his determination. Determined herself to let Punishment out again.

 

 

Jack throws ice at her in slight fear of being caught but then realizes it's a waste of time and pushes to fly faster.

"GO AWAY! WHAT ELSE COULD YOU WANT?!" He yells, pain rippling through him. Black sands shoot past the daggers and wraps around Jack, yanking him towards her even as fire melts the icy weapons before they reach her. Jack screams out in pained surprise, struggling against the sand.

"Let me go, let me go!" He cries out as the warm sand makes him feel as if he's being roasted alive and fighting Punishment all at the same time. Slowly she pulls him to her, taking her time as she relishes his screams; her eyes bright as fire light in darkness. Only once he is close does she answer.

 **"What I want, Jack, is you..."** She lightly slides a finger along his cheek in a mock caress, the touch warm, but only just cool enough to not burn. Jack shudders.

"What about Jakul?" He whispers, hissing between his teeth as pain goes through him once more; eventually he pushes Punishment back into a dark corner, surprisingly strongly. She chuckles.

 **"He's a part of you Jack... I can't separate the two of you anymore than you could separate me from her... Without you... he doesn't exist... haven't you figured that out yet?"** Jack growls as he struggles against the sand, managing to break it. As he flies backwards anger is evident in his crystal blue orbs.

"Yeah, so don't you think I know that!" He yells, lashing out with ice that slices her arm, red seeping into his pupils at the sight. He shakes his head.

"NO STOP!" Jack fights back Punishment. She laughs, shrugging off the ice even as blood trickles from the wound. She laps it up with a sadistic grin.

 **"Oh I know you can do better than that... can't you Punishment?"** Jack slowly tries to get away before he does worse, killing a bald eagle on the way for energy. She follows with a laugh, fearless.

"GO AWAY!" He says, anger and annoyance showing through. His eyes were slowly reddening as he makes his way back to the North Pole, hoping the Guardians were there, but when he enters the workshop he gasps as he sees the ruins of it.

"No... NO!" She chuckles when she hears his reaction as she moves to stand behind him.

 **"Like what I've done with the place? Had to deal with the pests... but you know how it goes... Sometimes extermination is called for."** She murmurs watching as Jack drops to his knees slowly, sadness and regret turns to anger and he roars in rage. Ice and snow swirl around him in an explosion of power, his staff not even needed.

"YOU WILL PAY!" 


End file.
